


Dangerous Love

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: As a fifth year transfer from Beaubaxtons, Rey Kenobi is not pleased with the sudden move from her home in Paris. Her father, Professor Obi Wan Kenobi has just taken the position of defense against the darkside teacher. But Rey's troubles do not end with just being one of the few witches who is also a Force user, she also found her Force bonded mate in the school bad boy Ben Prince...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A Birthday Interrupted

Rey's Pov...

Sunlight filtered through the curtains of my bedroom as I woke up Saturday morning. Today is my birthday! I am turning fifteen, and dad promised me a night at the ballet and to an exclusive restaurant, normally way out of his price range as a Professor. I am so excited, I can't wait!

I put on a fluffy robe over my gray cotton tank top and matching panties, and padded downstairs, where dad was reading the daily prophet, and idly using the Force to spread butter on his toast.

I helped myself to some eggs, toast, and fruit, that the three house elves that we've been able to hire, made. I sat down, and started to eat, and my dad and I didn't speak for a long time, but I knew something big was going to happen, I just knew it.

A big brown owl screeched and flew in through the open kitchen window, and landed on the dining room table. There were two envelopes in its talons, and my dad unwrapped both of them. He fed the owl a treat from his plate, and flew off.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked in French. I rarely speak English, even at home, because all of my friends come from Germany, Sweden, and France, of course. I'm fairly popular at Beaubaxtons girls academy of witches, but I'm a rarity, because I am not only a witch, but a Force user, because of my father, Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Our letters from Hogwarts have arrived," My dad said happily, refusing, as always, to use French at home. "I have been accepted for the position of defense against the darkside. Hogwarts, unlike most of the wizarding schools, does not cater to Force users, but since there are some popping up, and could be used in You-know-who's army, well, Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to be prepared."

I don't know why I didn't catch on right away to the concept that there were two letters, instead of one, but I found myself asking, "Uh huh. I still don't see how that involves me. I live at the castle half of the year any way. Why did the owl send two envelopes?"

My father sighed, and said seriously, "Just open it, Rey. You will see for yourself."

_Dear Miss Kenobi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Classes will begin on the 1st of September, and will last until the Christmas holidays, with a break for summer. As you are a transfer from Beaubaxtons, you will be sorted into your school House the night you arrive at the castle with the First years. An enclosed school supply list accompanies this letter._

_Sincerely,_   
_Deputy Headmistress_   
_Minerva McGonagoll_

I read over the school supply list, and what animals I can bring with as a possible pet; it was different than at Beaubaxtons, of course. At my school, you choices of pets are cats, small dogs, an owl, or fish. But Hogwarts! Hogwarts was in Scotland, and all of the prissy British kids went there.

I set the note aside, shaking. "Dad, this has to be some kind of a mistake! I...I _can't_ move! All of my friends go to Beaubaxtons! Why, dad?! This is soo unfair! What did I do that was so bad that you have to punish me like this??"

"Rey! This is _not_ a punishment," My dad tried to explain. "I would prefer it if you come with me to England. You will be safer, and with your transfer complete, you will be taking classes in your year, not starting from scratch. This is a chance of an all new life for us. It will be a great adventure, you'll see."

"We'll see about that," I muttered sullenly, and ate my breakfast with less enthusiasm than before. My dad turned his attention back to the newspaper, and I had no choice but to go back upstairs to my room, and pack my things.

My pretty blue uniform had to stay, and be replaced by the ugly gray skirt and cardigan of a Hogwarts student. No matter what House the sorting hat put me in, I would look like an absolute geek! As long as I wasn't placed in Hufflepuff, I was fine.

I cried the entire time I packed, and resented my dad for even taking the job to begin with. How _could_ he?! It just wasn't fair at all!! What did I do to deserve this?! The answer was not a damn thing.

When I came down for dinner, dad asked, "Are you all packed?"

"Yes."

"Good. You will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and get your school items," My dad announced, apropos to nothing. "I have things to settle with the realtor, and I will collect you later on tomorrow night. You have plenty of money for your supplies, and anything else you might want. Until then, let's celebrate with cake!"

Cake and ice cream were brought out after we ate dinner and normally, I would have been stuffed, but I found not only could I enjoy my cake, but a bowl of ice cream as well. Later on, after a shower, and getting ready for bed, I went outside on to my small balcony and looked out at the Eiffel tower in the far distance. When would I see it again? I didn't know.

All I know is that in the course of a single day, my entire life was turned upside down, and all because my dad has to teach prissy Brits the ways of the Force. I went to sleep that night, and had fitful dreams, one where an evil snake like wizard with red eyes almost kills me, and a mysterious man in a black and silver mask saves my life...


	2. Fateful Encounter

Rey's Pov...

Ugh...Diagon Alley looks like I just stepped into the pages of a damn Charles Dickens novel, and that is not a complement. I prefer Fairweather Lane in France, where the buildings are well ordered and modern like any posh muggle shopping area in big cities like New York or Paris. Is the wizarding world in England this arcane? Do they even use electricity or know what Wi-Fi is? I think it highly unlikely.

I dressed myself in a black pin striped suit with the golden unicorn of my school House on my lapel. I wish now that I chose ballet flats instead of black Prada heels to walk through all of these stores they call shops, but I wanted to dress like a French socialite, not like a Dickens character. I walked with confidence, not caring that I was being stared at by people.

I didn't need a wand, thank the gods, but I did need text books, so I headed to the book shop. I picked out my text books, and was so engrossed in reading a passage about Felix felicis that I wasn't looking where I was going.

I met a hard chest and my potions book went flying. The body I collided with, sneered, and said in a curt American accent, "Want to watch where you're walking, sweet cheeks?"

I looked up and wished I had not, because I looked up into the face of a gorgeous wizard wearing a long fitted black leather coat over black jeans, and a black Korn t-shirt. He had shoulder length wavy black hair and the most beautiful dark chocolate eyes I had ever seen in my life. He had an angular face, a slightly hooked nose, and full, kissable lips.

His eyes turned black with annoyance, and he said in a velvety baritone voice that sent tingles through me, "Well, if you're going to stare at me, can I at least get your name?"

"My name is..." I trailed off, realizing I was speaking in French. Damn it. "My name is Rey Kenobi."

"Ben Prince."

I caught the sight of a cross guard lightsaber, and he looked down at my lightsaber as well. He helped me up, and the touch of his hand felt electric, and then I caught visions of him training on a cold island, an older man trying to kill him in his sleep.

"Did you.."  
"Yeah."  
"Gray side user?" He asked.  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Dark."

"Not good. You're not a Sith though." I located my book, and used the Force to bring it to my hands. "Listen, Ben. You look like you're new too, so what do you say we get coffee, if you're not too busy, that is?"

"That's..."

"Ben, coz!" A cute blonde wizard in emerald and silver Hogwarts robes called to him. Ben winked at me, and said, "Listen, babe. I gotta roll, but if you give me your phone I'll pop in my number, and we can get a rain check on that cafe run."

Now, I'm not usually in the habit of giving my number to strange people, but I was either too dazzled by the fact that this wizard was like me, or my insides were too mushy inside to think clearly. Either way, I unlocked my smartphone, and he put in his phone, and even snapped a few selfies so I wouldn't freak out by the new number.

"I'll text you later, sweet cheeks," He winked, handing my phone back to me. I caught the end of his conversation with the cute blonde wizard, and it was "...my new girl. Let's hope she's not a whore like Maddie was."

The two wizards walked off, and I went to the front desk to pay for my supplies. I bought my other supplies in the course of the afternoon. I chose not to wear my Hogwarts robes, and tucked it away in my designer Chanel purse that I long ago put an undetectable extension charm on it.

Without nothing left to do, I went to the leaky cauldron, and packed my things for the train tomorrow morning. I got ready for bed after dinner, and my dad greeted me warmly.

"Did you have a good day?"  
"Sure. This place sucks."  
"Rey!"

"Well, it _does_. I want to go back home. All of my friends are there," I argued. "Do I really have to go to this stupid school, dad?"

My dad hugged me, and I couldn't help but crying. He held me, but I felt no warmth in it. "You are going to Hogwarts tomorrow, and that is final. Now get to bed."

I grumbled out a reply, and was about to sleep when my phone chimed that it had a text. Great. I unlocked it, and opened the message. It read:

_Sorry, about earlier. My cousin Draco is kind of an attention whore. Find me on the school platform, we can sit together and have that talk over coffee.---B 💋_

A kiss emoji?! Who the hell does this guy think he is?? My last boyfriend Viktor Krum, took forever to send me suggestive emojis or use a phone or email for that matter.

_Sure, why not? But I barely know you, Ben. A kiss emoji?? Really?--R 😕😞_

I sent the text off, and he sent back: _Really. We're gonna be an item, baby. Call me, right now.--B 💋😏_

"Is this flirting really necessary?" I asked, after he answered his phone.

He laughed, and said, "Oh, I'm going to move slow with you, Rey don't worry, but the Force never lies, babe. I felt something when our hands touched. You felt it too. I'll prove it. Are you lying down? Phone plugged in?"

"Um, yeah? Why?"

"I'm going to help you get a good night's sleep."

"How?"

"Ever did phone sex with any of your exes?" Ben asked.

I blushed and stammered truthfully, "N--no."

"Good. I'm going to use this connection we seemed to form this afternoon to make you want the real thing." I laughed, but it sounded uneasy. Ben cleared his throat, and his voice became sexy and dominating as he ordered, "Slip your top off, one strap at a time, slowly. Visualize my hands doing everything I'm describing to you."

I obeyed, and he said silkly, "Rub your hand along your cheek, then down your throat." I did, and I could actually feel his callused hands touching me, over mine. My breathing hitched. "Cup those lovely breasts of yours, baby, and rub your thumbs along them, and twist, oh so slowly."

I breathed heavily, as I felt his mouth close on one breast, suckling it, and running his tongue in circles along it. He was breathing hard over the phone as well. "Run your hand down that flat stomach of yours, and then I want you to slowly slide your panties off. Are they off?"

"Y--yes. Oh, Ben, your hands feel so good," I said, and no joke I could feel his hands and mouth everywhere on me. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"F--for you t--to..eat me out."

"Take your hand and circle your clit," He ordered in his sexy, commanding voice, "Yes, do it slowly. Don't rush."

I gasped at the sensation, because I then felt something large tease my entrance, and said breathlessly, "Is...are You going to fill me?"

"Dip your finger into yourself." I did, and then I felt like it was a lot more than my finger as it moved inside of me, slowly at first, then faster. It felt so good, so perfect. I clenched my lips shut as I dipped another finger in and could swear I felt his dick filling me. Wow. I felt my insides go to mush completely as I felt incredible pleasure wash over me.

"Oh..Oh, Ben! I'm..I'm cumming." I gasped, grabbing on to my sheets for dear life as I had my first real orgasm. Ben moaned as he came over the phone, and after we both came down off of our highs he said over the phone, "Wow, that was...something else. You felt so good. I can't imagine how it's going to be when we do it for real."

I found myself chuckling. "Do I even want to describe how soaking wet my sheets are, right now?"

Ben laughed. "Nope. I'll see you on the platform. Sweet dreams, baby."

I hanged up on my end and turned off my phone. Despite all that just happened, I was able to sleep easy after that, and when I went through the platform 9/34, I found it less weird to be seeking out a boy I barely knew who made me have a mindblowing orgasm using just his voice and the Force to manifest himself in my bedroom. If this is to be the beginning of weird experiences. What does the rest of this year hold for me?


	3. The Journey

Ben's Pov...

I watched Draco board the Hogwarts express with his friends, but I thought of Rey constantly ever since that fantastic round of phone sex we had last night. _Get your head in the game, Ren! You're just supposed to seduce her, and bring her before Voldemort._

But something told me that this mission was going to be harder than I originally thought. Kenobi. Yes, the strict Jedi had himself a little fun on the side. He had not meant to go looking for any Force users in diagon alley, but one found him, and she just happened to be the very girl he was supposed to seduce, and bring her to the Dark Lord. I don't believe in coincidences. I never have and I never will.

I saw Rey then in the company of Professor Kenobi, and they were having some kind of argument, because she stormed off on to the train angry.

I boarded the train, and tapped her on the shoulder, "Rey."

She faced me, and I could see that her mascara had run slightly. "Oh, it's you. Sorry, I'm in a piss poor mood right now. How about that coffee?"

I didn't know what to say except, "Yeah, sure. Let's go find a spot."

We found an empty car close to the Slytherins but not quite. When some of them tried to disturb us, I locked the door with the Force. I sat across from her, and we didn't speak for a long time. When the trolley witch came by and asked if we wanted sweets, I ordered two iced lattes for us.

"Thanks," I said, and paid her. I locked the door and handed Rey her drink.

She took it, and our fingers touched slightly. "Merci."

"You're welcome," I replied in French without an accent, and laughed when she looked at me, shocked. "What? You think because I'm an American, that means that I'm not well travelled? I spent some time hiking the south of France."

"Oh," Rey said, switching to English. "Sorry. I didn't assume it's just...well, I had a few friends who dated Ilivermorny wizards. They said that most of the guys are dumb Quidditch jocks."

I laughed hard at that one. She wasn't wrong about that. Even some of the guys in Horned Serpent weren't the smartest tools in the shed. "Most of them," I corrected her. "I was in Horned Serpent myself."

"Golden unicorn."  
"Ah. Beaubaxtons, girl."

She sniffed, tearing up afresh at that. "That's right. A big emphasis on _was._ My dad is making me transfer, even though all of my friends are there, and the only explanation he gave me was 'I got a new job, so suck it up.' It's not fair, damn it! He never gave me the chance to say goodbye to everyone, and Madame Maxine was like a mother to me. She must have been so heartbroken when she had to transfer my student transcripts to Hogwarts."

I didn't know what to say about that, honestly. My story is darker and less about how unfair it is that my father changed jobs, and more about keeping me safe from Voldemort, even though last summer, I got the Dark Mark tattoo. Still, my dad would be teaching alongside hers so we had that much in common, at least.

I drained my iced latte, and set it aside. I reached across and took her hand in mine. At first, she didn't respond, but then our eyes met, and suddenly, I couldn't hear anything else.

"I can relate," I said lamely. "My dad is a Professor too, and---"

"Has anyone seen a ginger cat?" A bushy haired brunette witch called out. She looked at us holding hands, and she blushed. "Oh. Sorry, but have you seen a ginger cat? He has a flat face, kind of matted fur?"

Rey looked at our joined hands, and she pulled away, standing. Great, just great. "I can help you look if you want." She looked back at me apologetically. "Um, sorry, Ben. Can we talk later? No matter what the sorting hat chooses for us?"

"Sure, you bet," I grinned. "I have to catch up with my cousin any way. I can't let those idiots he hangs out with influence him too much."

"Thanks, Ben."  
"No problem, babe."

I watched Rey leave, and I fought against my impulse to go look for the cat with this Gryffindor witch. But I know why she was leaving, she needed space. I'm willing to wait, and play the long game. I have until the end of the year, after all to bring her to Voldemort...


	4. New Friends

Rey's Pov...

After finally locating the ginger cat in question, the Gryffindor witch scooped up her cat in her arms, and asked, "I know this is going to sound strange, but could you sit with me and my friends? My friends Harry and Ron are driving me absolutely batty. Unless you would rather sit with your boyfriend, that is."

I was taken aback by this girl's statement: Ben, my boyfriend?? How absurd! "Oh, no, we're just friends," I said, lamely. "Besides, he said that he needed to touch base with his cousin, who is in Slytherin."

Interest mixed with curiosity flickered in the amber eyed witch, as she asked, "Who is his cousin?"

"Um, I didn't catch his full name, but he was tall, very cute, with short blonde hair. Draco, I believe Ben said his name was," I replied.

The witch shifted her cat's position in her arms, and scowled. "Draco Malfoy. He's a loathsome evil cockroach. He may be good looking, but he's a git. I hope your guy is nothing like him, but so far, his whole family are spoiled, privileged arses. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. I'm a muggleborn."

"Rey Kenobi. My mom was a witch and my dad...well, have you heard of the Jedi order?" I asked, cautiously.

Hermione's eyes widened in amazement. "Yes. Magical warriors who can tap into the very current of magic without wands. You're one of them??"

"Yes."  
"Wow."

We got to the train cabin where a ginger haired boy was arguing with a nerdy looking black haired boy with round glasses. "I wouldn't tell Ron that you're a Force user as well as a witch. He's incapable of keeping secrets. Harry is okay, just confide in him alone, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for the warning. I'll be careful," I said. We went inside, and Hermione put her cat back in his cage.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Hermione asked. I sat beside her, crossing my legs, and sitting perfectly straight, a dead giveaway what school I come from, surely. Ron eyed my short skirt and Harry's eyes traveled over me, but he blushed when I caught him looking.

"Um, Mione', who's your friend?" Ron asked, his mouth full of licorice wands. Eww...A simpleton if I ever saw one, and a glutton. Gross.

"This is Rey Kenobi, she's a transfer from," She introduced, and glanced at my gold unicorn pin. "I'm going to guess Beaubaxtons."

"Yes. I'm in... _was_ , in golden unicorn," I said, sadly. "My dad is a Professor, and he said I had to transfer here for my fifth year."

Harry smiled and shook my hand from across the way. "Do you like England so far?"

"The muggle world is much like Paris, but I feel like I time traveled when I went to diagon alley to get my supplies."

Harry and Ron looked at me like I lapsed into one of the languages I know. She laughed, "Let me guess: Poe or Dickens?"

"Dickens. Christmas Carol esque, only without the snow," I laughed. We rolled our eyes at the boys' cluelessness.

"Fairweather Lane is much more modern. You would think it was a muggle shopping center if you didn't see papers and items flying around shops rearranging themselves," I explained.

I looked at the window, and groaned at the look of Hogsmeade village. Oh my gods, were these Brits for real? "I guess we better get changed into our uniforms," I said. I took my bundle of clothes, and when I got into the bathroom, I put the ugly uniform on. No way would I look like a dour school marm.

I took out my wand and shortened my gray skirt to my accustomed half thigh shortness, and made it a mini. I then unbuttoned the first two buttons, and showed some cleavage above the ugly wool cardigan. A sparkly belt jazzed up the ensemble, and I touched up my hair and makeup. I threw on the black cloak, which I altered to be more fitted to look like a goth trenchcoat in the back. The Mary Jane's had to go. I got out my ankle boots and changed out the knee high abhorrent wool stockings. No way would I wear such basic garbage. My dad may make me change schools, but I'm a damn Beaubaxtons girl through and through.

When I was done, a black haired Slytherin girl nearly ran into me, and she would be pretty if she didn't have a pug nose. She looked me up and down, and said approvingly, "You look hot. I'm glad some girls here have some fashion sense. I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. And you are?"

We shook hands. "Rey Kenobi."

"Oh wow, _you're_ the new transfer from Beaubaxtons?" She asked, looking at my pin. "That pin is gorgeous. But why a unicorn?"

"It was my school House."

"Cool. Hey, there's another transfer here too," She confided. "Some Ilivermorny guy who looks drop dead gorgeous. He's kind of an ass but he's my Drake's cousin, so I guess he'll be in my House. You met him yet?"

"Yes, briefly."

A blonde boy came up behind Pansy and Pansy made the introductions.

The gray eyed wizard's eyes widened as he heard the name, and shook my hand. "Draco Malfoy. Ben said you were hot, but I didn't believe him. He's in the back talking to his dad, arguing, actually. So, you gonna sit with us on the carriage?"

Ben met us, and I could sense he was pissed about something, but he smiled when he saw me, and came around to my side, kissing my temple. "Oh, you two are getting your own carriage, kids, me and Rey here like our privacy if you know what I mean."

"But I wanted to sit with the new girl, Drakey!" Pansy whined.

"Is she always like this?" I stage whispered in French to Ben.

"Oui."  
"I thought so."

Draco and Pansy looked at us cluelessly. "Well, let's go. Those carriages won't wait forever."

Ben took my hand, and I waved to Hermione and her friends as we got into a carriage. Ben made the carriage move and he sat back against the cushions, staring ahead, his mood sour again. The castle loomed in the distance, and while I thought Beaubaxtons castle was pretty, the austere beauty of Hogwarts suited me better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked after a long time.

Ben sighed, and raked a hand through his black hair. "My dad wants me to help him protect Harry Potter, the Dark Lord's little obsession. Which is why he wanted me to get this," He rolled up his right sleeve. On his forearm was the Dark Mark. I ran a finger over it, and it pulsed with dark magic.

He rolled the sleeve back down, and said, "You must hate me now. Most people do when they see it."

I moved to touch him, but he flinched away from me. I should have just let him work out his unnamed issues on his own, that would have been the safest route. But when had I ever done things the safe way?

I laid a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face me, tears shining in his eyes. Seeing those tears in his eyes sealed the deal for me. I shifted closer to him, and I began to cry as I caressed his face. Our faces inched closer together, and I kissed him shyly. He deepened the kiss, pulling me into his lap, and suddenly our tongues were swirling around each other, as we ground against each other.

  
"Damn, Rey," He said raggedly. "You drive me wild."

I pulled away slightly. "What are we doing, Ben?"

"Making out, obviously."  
"No, this... _us_...what is this?"

He nodded his head, and smoothed back my hair. "I..I don't know. What do you want it to be?"

I got off of his lap and smoothed down my mini skirt. I thought about for a long time before I said, "More."

"I don't do more, Rey."  
"Why?"

He faced me, and said seriously. "Because I'm a mess, otherwise, alright? I have a pretty fucked up past that I'm trying desperately to kill. The last thing I need is love, Rey."

The carriage stopped in front of the castle along with the others. "What if that happens... _is_ happening to us?"

Ben laughed bitterly, and shook his head. "Not likely. Unless I'm your bonded mate, and that rarely happens. Bastila and Darth Revan were the last Force bonded couple, and they both died tragically centuries ago."

I went up to the castle alone, but a tall elderly witch with small spectacles on the end of her nose stopped us, and said, "You must be Miss. Kenobi, and Mr. Prince. Am I correct?"

"Yes." We said in unison.

The emerald robed witch nodded curtly and said, "Then you must enter with the first years. The sorting ceremony will begin momentary."

I tried to look at Ben, but he refused to look at me. Damn his stubbornness! After the emerald robed witch introduced herself as Professor McGonagoll, and talked briefly about school rules and the school Houses, the ornate doors of the great hall opened, and I felt so embarrassed being forced to follow behind the first years.

My designer boots clicked on the stone tiled floors, and I know that I was being stared at as I walked with my usual poise, and model's quick stride. Ben walked beside me with his commanding demeanour, and as the first years were called up one by one, I noticed a tall man in all black robes staring at us with great interest.

"My father, Professor Severus Snape," Ben explained. He took my hand, and I laced my fingers through his. "Probably the only teacher here besides your dad who is strong with the Force."

"Reyna Kenobi," McGonagoll called. Ben kissed my hand, and winked. Several witches made 'aww,' noises at that. I sat down on the hard stool, and crossed my legs.

"Difficult one, you are," The sorting hat said when it was placed on my head. "Fierce and passionate as a Slytherin, as strongminded and brave as a Gryffindor. Yet you possess the keen mind of a Ravenclaw. Difficult, indeed."

"Ugh, anything but a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw," I muttered.

"Not either of those Houses, eh? Ravenclaw would challenge your keen mind," The sorting hat quipped.

"Sorry, riddles are lame."

"Oh, well, if you are sure...GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat declared.

Harry and his friends welcomed me to their part of the Gryffindor table. I watched Ben get called up next, and he was placed in Slytherin almost as soon as the hat was placed on his head.

He walked by me and said mentally, " _This changes nothing."_

He sat down with Draco and his friends, and Draco winked at me, but then scowled at Harry and his friends. When I went to bed and slept, I dreamed that I was being chased in a graveyard by masked wizards, and then a masked man saved my life, but before I could thank him, I woke up with sweaty, messed up sheets...again...


	5. Strange Tidings

Ben's Pov...

After the sorting hat had sorted everyone into their assorted school Houses, Headmaster Dumbledore took the golden owl pulpit.

Everyone looked with great interest at what this seemingly innocuous looking old man wearing gray robes, and half moon spectacles was going to say.

"Now that we are all settled into our various places, I have a few special announcements. This castle will not only be your home this year, but will house some very important guests. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen this year to host the tri-Wizard tournament. Now, for those of you who don't know, each school chosen to compete in the tournament selects a student; this student will be required to complete three tasks. Three extremely dangerous and life-threatening tasks.

"Now, if chosen: you stand alone, and trust me when I say that these contests are not for the faint hearted. But if you win, eternal glory will be yours, and you shall win the tri-Wizard cup. But more on that later. For now, welcome our sisters from France, the girls from Beaubaxtons academy of witches, and their Headmistress Madame Maxine."

The golden doors opened, and a huge giantess woman with a black twenties bob and beaded silvery robes marched down the aisle. Then twenty beautiful witches in fashionable blue suits with various pins on their lapels walked with a model's grace. Some danced, and did some pirouets as they showed off their skill with ballet.

Rey was beaming with happiness as she recognized many of the girls, but the main blonde girl who bowed next to the Headmistress she looked at with utter contempt. I wondered what was the story on that.

"Fucking bitch," Rey muttered to no one. The bushy haired witch by her ginger haired friend looked at Rey with shock.

I didn't catch what was said after that, but Pansy said to me, "I think your girl really hates that doll up there with the headmistress."

"Yeah, Pansy. I gathered that."

"Shame she's not in our House, she's way more Slytherin than Gryffindor," She pointed out. "But I think the hat wanted her with the ravens. Eww.."

"Now welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang Institute, and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore announced.

I watched as an imposing, Rasputin looking man marched into the great hall, accompanied by twenty wizards in black military uniforms. Some of the boys breakdanced, which I found incrediblely amusing, because few of the students here lived outside of the wizarding world, it seemed.

Rey looked wide eyed at one of the students, a tall, black haired Princely sort of guy who winked at Rey knowingly before passing by. Oh, _hell_ no would I allow this prick to steal Rey away!

When everyone was settled, a few of the Beaubaxtons witches noticed Rey and began conversing with her in rapid French, Italian, or German.

The black haired wizard from earlier said in a polished Russian accent, "I saw you eying my girl, snake. Why don't you keep your eyes on your own where they belong?"

I turned around to face this wizard. Of course, the guy looked like he stepped out of GQ magazine, Rey wouldn't go for ugly in her dating choices.

" _Excuse_ me?!" I nearly shouted. "Do I even fucking know you? You got a bone to pick with me, Stalin, because I think you just threatened me."

I stood up to face this wizard, and Rey stood. "Viktor! In case you aren't aware, we broke up, remember?!" Rey shouted in Russian. I understood it, because I study languages as a hobby. "Go back to that Katya whore you left me for, because I wouldn't 'put out.' "

Viktor eyed her down, and moved in to kiss her, but she twisted her hand, and he crumpled to the floor, screaming and clutching his balls. She saw me, and she buried her face in my robes.

"What is going on here?!" Professor McGonagoll shouted, breaking up the scene. Rey snapped her fingers, and Viktor just about fainted when she ceased twisting his balls with the Force.

"Rey and her ex had a bit of a fight," I explained. The elderly witch scowled, and sighed. "Well, be that as it may, you two have disrupted things long enough. Twenty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and you will each serve detention, especially as it regards to your uniform Miss Kenobi."

"Yes, madame," Rey said. When we got back in our seats, Hermione said some things to Rey, and Rey explained what happened.

"...But you're more than welcome to him," Rey finished. "I had hoped after a year that he had changed, but he's kind of a player, so watch out for that. Other than that, he can be fun when he wants to be."

We went to our separate common rooms, and as soon as I arrived in the Slytherin common room I liked it immediately. Everyone has their own space, and has the feeling of a subterranean apartment complex, rather than dormitory, and the sound of the black lake is soothing. My things were all put away neatly by the castle house elves, and I was about to get ready for bed when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

Blaise Zabini was at the door, and he said, "Hey, man. So, I know Draco didn't introduce us, but I'm Blaise."

"Ben," I shook his dark hand. He handed me an envelope and I looked down at my father's elegant, spidery script: _Benjamin._ Great, another chat with daddy dearest, just what I don't freaking need right now. I sighed as I took it.

"I better go see what he wants," I said. "Nice meeting you, Blaise."

"Likewise. Hey, I'm sorry about earlier with that Durmstrang guy," Zabini put in. "But the new girl straightened him right out. You two an item or something? Everyone kind of wonders."

I could tell the guy was fishing for whether Rey was fair game or not. Draco told me that his friend Zabini, while fun, and great on the Quidditch field, was a notorious player. "Yes, you could say that," I replied. "We haven't worked out all the details yet, but I'm working on it."

Zabini's face fell. "Oh. Well, I'd better let you get to Snape. I'm not sure what the dungeon bat wants with you, but he hates tardiness, so I'll let you go."

"Thanks."  
We said goodbye then, and I opened the letter as I walked out into the main corridor.

_Ben,_

_Come to my chambers as soon as you receive this. We have much to discuss regarding your role concerning Mr. Potter, and Miss. Kenobi._

_S.S_

Typical dad. No terms of endearment, no warmth whatsoever in his letters, and very few signs of affection in person. I suppose it's not surprising his leaning towards the darkside when he does use the Force, but I highly doubt that he reveals any of his abilities around his colleagues or students. I located his Force signature easily, and found him grading papers.

He gestured for me to sit before his desk, his quill making gentle scratches on the parchment before him as he graded papers.

"You sent for me, dad?"

Severus Snape looked up at me with his obsidian black eyes, and intense face that was pale, but not an altogether unpleasant face. His shoulder length black hair fell in his eyes slightly, and he set his quill in its ink pot.

"You no doubt know the task that the Dark Lord set for you this year?" My father asked pointedly.

"Yeah. Seduce the Kenobi girl and bring her before him to be trained in the ways of the darkside," I said, bored with these proceedings already. He knew all of this, it was old news.

"And are you making any progress on that front?" Dad steeped his fingers, eying me intently.

"I somehow have to get the ex out of the way," I sighed. "But yeah, she likes me. I would be lying if I said she wasn't hot. But her being sorted into Gryffindor I didn't see coming."

My dad grinned. "A subtle confundus charm from Dumbledore. But on another topic, I need you to watch out for Harry Potter, when you can. You know of his obsession with the boy."

I groaned at this. "Rey would be better suited to it. She is in his House."

My father rubbed at his eyes. "Yes, but she is also targeted by the Dark Lord. You and Rey are the strongest Force users in a generation, Ben. If you cannot bring her before Voldemort willingly, you have to protect her."

He said these last words almost softly, a tone he rarely, if ever uses. "Why, dad? What the hell is so damn special about her that I have to even try to seduce her to begin with?"

My father leaned forward, and said in a very sincere voice, "Because you are destined to..."


	6. Dreams Of Destiny

Rey's Pov...

_Dirty shoes...rain all around. I feel those masked wizards trying to find my hiding spot as I try to find the cup...it will take us back to Hogwarts. The moon shines full upon us as I ignite my lightsaber. Forget this wand bullshit, and hiding who I am. No more._

_Pure purple light illuminates the otherwise gloomy maze, and I try to ignore the stitch in my side as I run. But I feel another presence, a darker one that is not altogether unwelcome, strangely enough. Somehow, I lose my footing, and I feel my ankle twist in the process. Dark wizards surround me, until I see the tall, masked stranger again, with a red cross guard lightsaber in his hands._

_I have never seen someone move as fast as this stranger as he whirled around, and coldly, and calculatingly killed my would be murderers. The wizards only had wands to defend themselves with, but he had the Force, and was deadly fast with a lightsaber._

_He turned off his lightsaber and knelt down, his gloved hands somehow familiar as he made a noise as he drew in a breath. "I'm going to put you to sleep now, Rey. Try not to resist," He instructed in a dark, robotic voice, only there was no malice in it._

_I nodded my head and he waved a hand over my face. I felt him gather me up in his strong arms, and my vision faded to black..._

✨✨✨

I woke up, gasping and out of breath. Hermione was over my bed, looking fearful and scared. "Rey, _Rey_ , are you alright?! You were screaming."

I looked around the room and other girls were looking at me strangely. "What?!" Hermione snapped at them. "Can't a girl have a nightmare once in a while?! Ignore them, Rey. Come on downstairs, I need to feed Crookshanks any way."

I went downstairs with Hermione and slipped my silk robe over my matching silk gown. I didn't realize it but it was emerald green just like Ben's House. Hermione set to feeding her cat, and she sat next to me on the couch before the cooling fireplace.

" _Incendio_ ," I cast, waving my wand. A nice fire started up in the fireplace, and I put away my wand. She waited patiently before I spoke, and when I did, she listened without saying a word.

"I'm in a maze. A labyrinth, actually, the hedge kind. I'm running for my life, and it is raining outside," I explained. "I'm running to get to...The tri-wizard cup, actually. Only I think something happened to Harry, because he was stunned, and was being held captive by the Dark Lord's followers. I took off at a dead run, and somehow a tall masked man saved me with his lightsaber."

"What's a lightsaber?"

I held my hand up, and my lightsaber came to my hand. I stood up, and turned it on. I showed her the basic forms, and handed it to her. I wanted to see if she was Force sensitive.

Hermione stared at the purple laser blade, and simply said, "It's very pretty. I'm going to guess that if I touch the blade my fingers will be chopped off within seconds."

I smiled. Harry came down the stairs, his hair a disheveled mess, and he said, "Wow. So _cool_. What is it?"

"My lightsaber."  
"What does it do?"  
"It's a laser sword."

Harry rolled his eyes, chuckling. "I can see that. So why does a crystal power it?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders cluelessly. But I demonstrated some of the forms to him, and I said, "You try it. You'll understand if you wield it, but like wands, the Khyber crystal responds the most to the owner of the lightsaber itself."

Harry launched into the forms, moving fairly quickly for a beginner. He found the switch and shut it off. He handed my weapon back to me, and I asked, "What do you sense about my crystal?"

Harry thought about it for a long time before he said, "You are drawn to both light and dark energy, and you fight aggressively with this, but also precisely, like I do with a wand."

"How do you _know_ that Harry?" Hermione asked. "I just saw it as a pretty but deadly weapon."

Harry was about to answer, but I replied before him, "It's because he is Force sensitive, the same as me, Ben, and..." I closed my eyes, and chastised myself for not recognizing the signature before, "Professor Snape. But he's so dark, and haunted...my gods. No wonder he's so dispassionate."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at me strangely. "Is anyone else here like us?" He asked curiously.

"Draco, but my dad will, of course test everyone for the abilities all Force users have. It's why he's here, afterall. Voldemort is trying to gather all of the darkside users he can to combat people who can wield what you call magic, without wands. Not all of them will join him, of course. We better pray that the Knights of Ren do not."

Harry was staring at my nightgown, and I realized that I was around a bunch of prudish Brits. I retied my robe. "I'm guessing that that would be bad."

"Considering that their order is led by a particularly ruthless Sith named Kylo Ren, yes, that would be bad. My dad told me he is young and dangerous, but he has gone into hiding...somewhere." I explained, pacing the floor.

"I know you probably don't want to get involved with what I've been dealing with since my mom was killed in the last Sith Jedi war, because she was only a witch, and didn't have a clue how to fight darkside users. Dad told me that her death was horrific, but I..." I began to tear up with the memory, "I saw it in his mind two years ago what really happened: a Sith with a respirator basically chopped her in half and dumped her body down a service shaft."

"Was he this Kylo Ren?" Hermione asked. Harry hugged me, and I smiled. I felt nothing for him, of course, but he would be good for someone like Hermione.

I shook my head. "No, he is young, about our age. A highly unusual thing to be able to kill their Lord to become their leader in his place. No one knows what he looks like, he wears a mask in battle."

"Like a deatheater," Harry quipped. We all looked at him, and silently agreed.

I then looked at Harry and faced him. "Can I try something to see what you have gone through?"

"Um, like occlumency?"

"Yes. I won't get into your personal business, but I found that it helped me deal with my mom's death. Want me to try?" I asked. Hermione excused herself and we were left alone.

I took Harry's hands in mine, and he said, "This won't hurt, will it?"

"It can, but I'll try to be gentle. I promise. Close your eyes." Harry did, and I closed mine as well.

I saw the red eyed snake faced wizard kill his parents, and try to kill Harry, but the spell rebounded and gave him the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Three years of trying to escape death by many dangers. We opened our eyes at once, and we were both crying.

"You have been through a lot of shit," I said shakily. "I'm sorry. Did you see my past?"

"No. You are really good at blocking people out. I tried."

"I wasn't blocking you out. If you were my mate, I wouldn't be able to block you. I had to be sure." I laughed at the shade of red Harry turned. I kissed him on the lips, and I said, "You're cute in a nerdy kind of way, Harry. And we are probably going to be good friends, but I would focus on Hermione if I were in your shoes."

"She's like a sister to me."  
"Have you tried dating her?"  
"Umm...no, not really."

"Ask her out. It's easy, just...here, I'll be her for a second. Go."

Harry looked at me, and I could tell by his nervous attitude that he had secret thoughts of her. "Mione,' can I talk to you about something important?"

"Sure, Harry," I said, adopting Hermione's slightly bossy, prissy voice. "What's up?"

Harry stammered, and I laid a hand on his to steady his resolve. "Well...Mione,' I...I don't know how to say this, but I _like_ you, and I was wondering if...if...if...we c-could go out sometime."

I clapped my hands. "Good job, Harry. Now, when the Yule ball comes around, you can ask her. We girls aren't as scary as you think. Just ask her sincerely, and if she says yes, you will know she likes you too."

"Well... _you're_ scary. You can use the Force and dress like a super model."

I laughed, and checked my watch. "Ugh...only three more hours until class. I have potions with the Slytherins."

Harry groaned. "But don't they kind of like you?"

I blushed. "Well, um...yeah, kind of. Ben Prince does, but I don't know what to think of him sometimes. I'm still waiting it out with him."

Harry nodded, and said, "Listen, thanks for that bit of occlumency earlier. I feel loads better."

"You're welcome. See you in my dad's class. It will be interesting to see how many students are actually Force sensitive," I said. We went to bed after that, and I had no more dreams the rest of that first night...


	7. Dreams Of Destny Pt. 2

Ben's Pov...

 _Rain...I am running in a maze trying to stop the deatheaters from killing her...from killing Rey. The Potter boy had not been so lucky when he was stunned. Rey took off running, but I was too late in apparating to the location I was told belatedly where it would be._ _I wear the uniform of my order, so these bastards don't recognize me as the boy I was pretending to be._

_Gods, this glamour sucks. I find her surrounded by the freaks, and that is when I give myself up to the purity of the darkside of the Force. I ignite my lightsaber and grin behind my mask, and let my training, and the Force guide my muscles. Dad follows, and I vaguely sense that he is cutting deatheaters left and right._

_I watch him flip out of the way of an incoming blast of the killing curse, and he shouts over the commotion, "Go! I will get Potter out of here!"_

_I nod, and go to Rey, who looks like she twisted her ankle. I pick up her lightsaber, and clip it next to mine on my belt. "_ _I'm going to put you to sleep now, Rey. Try not to resist." She nods her head, and I pick her up in my arms, bridal style, and I wave my hand over her face. She falls instantly asleep, and I grab the stupid tri-wizard cup/port key..._

✨✨✨

I woke up to sweaty sheets, but if I was screaming or making noises, no one would have bothered me any way, because I sleep in a private dorm room. I sat up in bed, and wipe my sweaty black hair out of my eyes.

I padded to the bathroom, and splashed my face with cold water. I stared at my face in the mirror and scowled. This glamour dad placed on me absolutely sucks. Why girls find me cute even when I was this age is beyond me. I don't think I grew into my features until I was twenty three, and now I am twenty nine in reality. I turned off the faucet, and decided to shave. After I was done, I drained the water, and took a hot shower.

Memory charms...I was told that they can be either permanent or temporary, and they are resurfacing for me, but these dreams are not memories: no, they are visions. I never thought I would develop the visionary aspect of the Force. My gifts have always been telepathy and probing people's minds for their darkest secrets.

Who is this girl to me? I suspect she has a glamour on her as well, but I cannot guess when it was placed on her exactly. I only know that I shouldn't become too attached to her. _Yeah, good luck with that, Ben. When you aren't thinking of her, you dream and sketch her in your book._

I put on my school uniform, and gather up my things. I decided at the last minute to not take my lightsaber, because I know that I will be training enough today. I pack a training outfit in my backpack, and head off to potions.

Draco motions me over, and we started talking about other classes. Pansy and Rey are talking about different makeup techniques.

"I guess we better be careful with our girls in cahoots like they are," Draco joked. "They might be plotting secret girl rituals."

I grinned, and said, "They most likely are. All the same, I'll sit with you guys today."

"Cool. Crabbe and Goyle are such bores half of the time," Draco groaned.

Harry Potter and his two friends Hermione and Ron drifted in and sat down. I watched as Rey waved to Hermione, but was still carrying on a conversation with Pansy. Rey giggled about a joke Pansy made and then drifted over to sit with the Gryffindors.

Just then, my father strode in, and began to teach, rambling on about weird ass ingredients for the potion we would be making.

"For the duration of the semester, I will be pairing you with a partner," Dad announced, and seemed to scowl at the notion of his next action, "And to promote House unity, it will be with a rival House. Names will be placed on the board."

He waved his wand, and names appeared on the board. Of course, I had to sit with Rey. I scowled at that. Hermione was paired with Draco, Pansy with Ron Weasley, and so on. Rey's juicy couture perfume came my way as she plopped her things down beside me.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, stranger," Rey said, sitting down, and crossing her legs. She lowered her voice so only I could hear, "Are you going just as stir crazy as I am, not being able to use your phone?"

I looked at her, and smiled. Gods, she was beautiful. "Yes. But we could try to project ourselves and it won't seem so much of a hardship."

Rey's eyes sparkled. "Ooh, like Skyping, only with the F.O.R.C.E."

"Exactly."  
"Count me in."

Dad gave me a look of warning, and we concentrated on the lesson. Other students didn't like the pairings of our lab partners. But I didn't complain, any chance to see Rey was worth the discretion we had to exercise concerning our other abilities. Finally, towards the end of class, we finished our batch of living death. Dad drifted by and dropped a leaf into our cauldrons. He made a notation in his book, and checked the other student's work.

He strode to the front of the class and said, "Every table save for Mr. Prince and Mr. Malfoy's will have three rows of parchment on my desk by Friday morning on why you cannot follow simple directions."

"But the Quidditch match is tomorrow," Harry Potter whined.

My dad strode to Potter's table and stared him down. "Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you."

Rey and I drifted off to our other classes, but the class before lunch we shared, and that was darkside defense. Rey's dad, Professor Kenobi waited for everyone, and I was astonished that he was so bold as to wear white Jedi robes. The desks of the classroom were moved away and we had to sit on small bean bags. Rey's dad unclipped his lightsaber and turned it on.

"This, students, is a lightsaber," Obi Wan said, twirling the blue laser blade slightly so it hummed. "It was a Jedi Knight's main physical weapon. For over a thousand years, the Jedi order were the peacekeepers of the galaxy. Before the rise of Darth Sidious, before his apprentice Darth Vader hunted down and destroyed what was left of our order. Now, can anyone sense what powers this blade?"

A few hands go up, including Draco's and Viktor Krum's. For once, Hermione Granger's hand did not fly up. "What powers this lightsaber is called a Khyber crystal. They grow on the planet of Eom, many, many light years from here. They start out colorless, but like wands, they call to the Jedi they are meant for, and choose him or her. The crystal responds to each Jedi's individual connection to the Force, and how they align themselves in terms of allegiance to either the light side, darkside, or in between, or gray, or--"

"Void," Rey put in. "With neither allegiance to the light or dark, but can use both in their quest for complete balance and mastery of their use of the Force."

Rey's dad scowled at Rey, and said, "Five points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn. But yes, Rey is correct in her assessment. Could you come up, Rey and...Ben, would you demonstrate what the students who will become padawans have to deal with when sparring?"

Rey and I stood, and I removed my cloak. Rey took off hers as well, and put up her hair in a tight bun. She unclipped her lightsaber, and I took Kenobi's. All of the students watched us with interest as Rey turned hers on, and we saluted each other.

"You are only to tap one another. Three taps and you lose the match. Begin," Kenobi instructed.

Rey and I circled each other, looking for openings in our defensive postures. Rey attacked first, but I blocked her shot. Then the dance was on, and we began to parry and block over and over, but neither of us could get a tap in, we were perfectly matched.

 _No, it cannot be!_ I thought. _Why her? Of all the women in the world, why her??_

We circled, blocked, parried, again and again. Then she slipped behind me and tapped my shoulder in mid air. We circled and danced around each other, and finally I made two taps on her right shoulder and knee. Then one to her throat when she got too cocky. We turned off our lightsabers and I handed the Professor's off to him, where he clipped it back on to his belt.

Ron Weasley raised his hand. "Professor? Why did they stop in midair when they sparred? Shouldn't it be an actual tap?"

"Good question, Ron," Kenobi said, pleased. "If these were practice sabers, then yes, it would have been a real tap, but because these laser blades are real, just the touch of one against your skin would burn a great deal."

I raised my hand. "Yes, Ben?"  
"Not to mention, your limbs would be cleanly severed, and the blood cauterized," I answered, "You would feel a burning, stinging pain at first before your arm just drops off. I have seen it happen myself."

"Eww.."

"But we will not be doing combat drills," Obi Wan Kenobi explained.

"For now, we will meditate. I will be grading your sensitivity to the Force. Those who are strong with it will move on to the padawan level. Those who are weak with it, will move on to defense against the dark arts. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Will we, or you, know right away whether or not we have this...this Force thing, whatever you call it?"

Rey's father smiled warmly. "Yes, Miss Granger. Now, sit individually on your chairs, and close your eyes," Kenobi said soothingly. "I want all of you to reach out. Search with your feelings, your heart. Feel the currents of life around you, the lifeforms of every creature, student, teacher, and even down to the insects in the grass outside."

I closed my eyes, and welcomed the peace of the Force, the light, the dark, and Rey...Rey soothed my troubled heart, my soul. I didn't know if we were so closely bound that we could speak to each other, but I was willing to try.

 _"Rey..."_ Nothing, at first. Then I felt her mind open to me. I felt her hand touching mine, and somehow, we had scooted close to each other.

" _Rey."_  
 _"Ben?!"_  
 _"Yes. Open your eyes, babe."_

She did, and we were walking side by side in a beautiful garden of red roses. Her hair was down, and flowed down her back. She wore a beautiful beaded ball gown that was backless, and I wore a black tuxedo.

_"How are we doing this, Ben?"_   
_"I think we are bonded in the Force,"_   
_"H--How?! Why us?"_   
_"I don't know, sweetheart."_   
_"Sweetheart?"_

_"Yes,"_ I stepped towards her, and caressed her face. _"May I call you that? We may have doubts consciously. But what do you feel for me here and now?"_

Rey stepped towards me, tears in her eyes. " _That I...that I think, no. I_ ** _know_** _that we are meant to love another. Would it be wrong to kiss you now, my love?"_

  
I smiled, and pulled her close. Our lips met, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and we kissed softly, as I said raggedly against her mouth, _"I love you, Reyna. I always have and I always will."_

_"Oh, Ben. I love you, too."_

The vision ended and Rey and I stared at one another in wonder. Everyone else was still meditating, but I kissed her hand, and she shuddered at my touch. " _We need to talk about this,"_ I said to her mentally. " _I...I'm afraid you wont feel the same way about me once you know all of my past."_

" _You're a darksider, I know that, Ben. Why...who_ _ **are**_ _you?"_

" _I am Benjamin Prince, Rey. But I'm also...well,_ _ **was**_ _Kylo Ren. I am in exile to escape the Dark Lord, as he murdered my Knights for not siding with his cause."_ I showed her the battle, even revealing that my father was one of the Knights, but also a deatheater, and Rey began to cry bitter tears.

" _But you don't kill on his orders any more, do you?"_ Rey asked. I shook my head, and then mentally told her why I was supposed to seduce her.

" _Please say something, Rey."_  
 _"I...It's a lot to take in."_

_"But I genuinely like and care for you, Rey. We are bonded in the Force, our connection to it wedded to each other in perfect balance when we work together. I know that now. I also feel like we can't prevent this."_

" _How do you know? How are you so certain?_ " Rey asked, crying. I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her deeply, thoroughly. I nibbled along her ear, and whispered aloud, "Because I know that I'm falling in love, and I know you are too, Reyna."

The bell ended class, and Rey's dad said, "I will have your results posted next class. But until then, May the Force be with you."

"And may it free us," I murmured automatically.

We went to lunch and then the rest of our classes. When all was said and done, I ended up destroying part of a wall in the boy's bathroom as a result of revealing so much of myself to Rey. She no doubt hates me now! How could she not?? I slept fitfully that night, and when I woke up, all of Hogwarts was abuzz with excitement for the selection of the tri-wizard champions....


	8. The Choosing

Rey's Pov...

A week after that strange meditation session where I connected to Ben through the Force, Headmaster Dumbledore called us all into the great hall for the choosing of the champions from each magical school.

I put my name in the flaming goblet on my dad's orders, and Ben put his in for whatever bizarre reason. Dumbledore dimmed all of the lights in the room, and he made the goblet give up its names.

He stepped back, and the first piece of paper to come out was read. "The champion for Beaubaxtons is Fleur Delacour."

Of course, it was. I hated her ever since she stole my boyfriend Louis Delouse in grade school. None of the other girls had her secret ability to brownose her way to the top. Gods know how she got into Madame Maxine's good graces. Nope, I don't want to think about it.

The next piece of paper to come out was read. "The champion for Durmstrang Institute is Viktor Krum."

He smiled his slimy grin at me, and I gave him the finger. He narrowed his eyes at me, as I took Ben's hand in mine.

The third piece of paper to come out was read, "The Hogwarts champion is Rey Kenobi."

"Good job, babe," Ben said, kissing my cheek. Viktor was scowling at us, so I drew Ben in for a brief, soft kiss on the lips. His eyes sparkled with joy as I stood up on shaking legs. I went to stand next to Dumbledore, and he shook my hand.

Then a fourth piece of paper came out. It landed in Dumbledore's hand, and he said curiously, "Harry Potter?"

The entire school fell silent. "HARRY POTTER!!" Dumbledore bellowed angrily.

Harry got up, and nervously made his way over to the headmaster. Harry walked on, and even my dad looked at him curiously. He followed us into the room where the champions where supposed to wait for further instructions.

Viktor tried to move in on me, but I slapped him. I unclipped my lightsaber, and snarled, "Touch me again and it won't be your balls I squeeze next time."

He stared me down. "Try it, bitch. Your boyfriend's not here to save you."

"Ugh! Could you two stop?!" Fleur exclaimed in French. "She's with someone else. But you can always hit me up, of course. Nice choice by the way, Reyna. But isn't he kind of femmy looking?"

"And you'll never know. Aren't you with that shabby Weasley hick in Romania?" I taunted.

Her blue eyes flashed, white hot hate flaring in her eyes. "You shut your mouth about Bill. He's...he's...special."

"Sure he is. Get out of my sight, I don't want to get the stench of pig shit on me," I turned away from her, but she tried to hit me. I turned on my lightsaber and said coldly, "Keep it up, Fleur."

I turned my lightsaber off and Harry came into the room. Then the teachers came in, arguing and Dumbledore grabbed Harry by the shirt and demanded if he put his name into the goblet of fire.

"No, sir."

"Did you get one of the older students to do it for you?"  
"No, sir."

"But of course he is lying!" Madame Maxine shouted.

"The hell he is, the goblet is an exceptionally powerful magical artifact. Only a powerful confundus charm could have hoodwinked it," Mad Eye Moody gruffly said.

"Headmaster, if I might say that Potter may simply have been framed?" Snape suggested in his quiet, smooth baritone that was so much like Ben's. "And until the real culprit is brought to light we should, for now, let these events unfold."

"What do you say to this Miss. Kenobi?" Dumbledore asked me.

I looked up, and said, "I agree with Professor Snape, sir. I don't think even Harry would lie about something like this. For what gain? For a dangerous game the Ministry has determined is dangerous for anyone underage."

"Which makes us all question why you are here at all, Mademoiselle Kenobi," Madame Maxine put in with a little more softness than before. "Last I checked, you are fifteen."

"She's not," My father said, from behind everyone. Everyone looked at my father with shock apparent on their faces, even myself. "Rey, I lied to you about your age, to protect you. Should I talk or you, Severus?"

Professor Snape flipped his black hair out of his face. "In private, not now, as it concerns my son."

" _Son_ , Severus?" Dumbledore asked, shocked. "I thought after Lily..."

"Ben Prince is my son," Snape grudgingly admitted. "Prince was my mother's maiden name. You know if You-Know-Who found out I produced a Force sensitive wizard, the deatheaters would try to collect him."

"Of course! Because you and Ben's mother are Force sensitive!" I said, with wonder. "I'm very sorry for your loss, sir. She--"

"Say it, Rey," Snape spat bitterly. "I apparently can't keep you out of my mind."

"Her own father killed her."  
"Yes."  
"Shit."  
"And...and mine?"

"I..I killed her, Rey," My dad said in a voice so soft that I could barely hear him. "She...she betrayed me to her order. _Your_ despicable order," He sneered at Snape. "In order to be spared from having a godsdamned lightsaber shoved in her back for...for not agreeing to wed a Sith of their choosing."

"This still doesn't help us solve the mystery of how Potter's name got into that goblet," Mad Eye Moody said gruffly. "You three can save the cutesy Jedi bullshit for yourselves in private. Come, we will discuss this on our own. Coming, Snape?"

"I have to stay, but Ben needs to be here for this," Snape said. The champions left the room, and I was left alone for a moment with Ben's father. He strode to a cabinet I had not seen before, and took out two crystal glasses.

"Drink, Rey?" He asked. "Even by American standards you are of an age to drink. Though I never expected you to dress your actual age when you arrived, to be honest."

"Fine. What's the drink?"  
"Firewhisky."  
"Brandy."

"As you wish, you have posh tastes," Snape said, pouring the drinks. He used the Force to bring my glass to me. I took it, and he tapped his glass against mine.

I sat by the fireplace, and he sat across from me in the other chair. "Might I ask why you are staring?"

"Because you are intriguing. I see what he sees in you. Your abilities came to you early in life, and you handle a lightsaber as if you were born with one in your hand," Snape explained, draining his glass.

"I was born a wizard, but it wasn't until I met Leia, Ben's mother, that I realized that some of my ability to survive came from the Force. I won't go into my past, it is long, dark, and not worth fostering your pity by bringing it up. She sent me to her brother Luke to be trained, and our relationship took off from there. When I joined the deatheaters, my lightsaber turned blood red as the crystal bled. I went to a dark place for a long time, and I did what I could to protect Ben, even joining the Knights of Ren."

"I assume you use your deatheater mask for battle," I quipped. "I know the rules about that."

"Yes, we cannot reveal our faces in battle to strike fear in the hearts of our enemies," Ben said from behind us. I turned in my chair to face him.

Both father and son scowled at each other. Ben kissed my forehead as he stood by my chair. "And he hated every moment having to take my orders as his Lord. It must be so nice to have the roles reversed, Sir Serpens."

"We agreed to never use our Ren titles," Snape snarled. "Especially, around her."

"She deserves to know the truth. Like how you were going to lure her into danger to see what the Dark Lord's scheme was going to be next," Ben practically yelled. "Or that we're both actually much older than people here believe. I, for one, hate staring at my fifteen year old face."

I stare at the two men, and I ask the obvious question, "How old are we, exactly?"

"Twenty nine."  
"What??!" I exclaimed.

Ben knelt at my side, and looked into my eyes. "It's true, Rey. We had our memories modified to accommodate the glamour that was put upon us. You will look a bit different, but at least you will remember the war, all of it. Us, most of all, not even I remember all of that."

"Are you sure that she needs to know all of it?" Snape asked. "She will hate her father even more than she does now."

Ben turned to me. "Do you want to remember everything? I am choosing that for myself, but it's your choice, of course."

I looked into Ben's eyes, and said, "I would rather know."

"Okay. I'll put her in my room, we won't be disturbed there. You go ahead to your meeting, dad," Ben said.

I had no choice but to go with him, and when he rushed me past the shocked Slytherins, I took this time to study the room. It was like a quiet apartment, and even with the noise outside, we seemed to be a world apart in here.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Ben took my hand and led me to his bed.

He caught my look of suspicion, but he eased my mind by laughing, and said, "If I wanted that, I would have been more open with you about it. Just lie down, this will hurt as everything settles to where they should be body wise."

"Okay." I laid down, and took off my shoes beforehand. Ben sat on the side of the bed, and took out his wand. He began murmuring complex spells, and as soon as I felt my spine stretch, and limbs lengthen, I began to cry, and then I screamed when the bones in my face began to rearrange themselves. I knew nothing but pain, agonising pain after that...


	9. Check Up

Ben's Pov...

On the second night, dad returned from grading papers and checked up on Rey. "How is she?" He asked.

"She's better. Her mind is still processing all that has happened," I said, wringing out a washcloth to wipe down her face. She had been feverish and she had body chills, but she was coming out of it. For a while, though, it had been touch and go.

"You're keeping her asleep?"  
"Yeah."

"Good, because this role will reverse when it's your turn. You do realize that, don't you?" He asked.

He picked up one of Rey's hands and said musingly, "Jedi, Sith, deatheaters, it doesn't seem to matter which side of a war you're on. Eventually, blood must be spilled. I didn't want to agree to you allowing her to remember everything, Ben. She has had a rough life."

I looked up at my father, genuinely surprised. "Gee, dad, it almost sounds like you care. You share one drink with her, and you think it gives you the right to care," I snapped.

Dad's eyes were a storm of anger. "You don't have all of your memories either. Or have you forgotten that when you first met her, you had to use the cruciatus curse on her several times for the Dark Lord's amusement?"

I looked at my dad, stunned with disbelief. How could I have ever hurt her? I must have been forced into it. Yes, that was it.

Dad stepped away from Rey and raked a hand through his hair. "I have to go to a meeting tonight, and spread false information. Let me know if she gets any worse, her feverish symptoms are atypical of recovering from glamour spells."

"I will," I promised. "Thanks...for caring."

"Hmph. I am doing nothing more than my job. But you can call it what you wish," Dad said dryly, sweeping from the room. I suddenly felt a tremendous amount of guilt surrounding Rey. How could I harm her?

I looked down at Rey's changed face. She was beautiful, womanly, even. She had grown slightly more curvy everywhere, but how the hell was she going to hide her true age now? She had a model's face and body, not the slightly skinny figure of earlier.

I leaned down and kissed her lips. I got ready for bed, and soaked for a long time in my tub. I hope that Rey won't have to suffer through my getting sick through recovering from having multiple glamour spells placed on me. I laid on top of the covers, and held Rey close in my arms. I know that she might reject me after learning about her true life, but I will love her no matter what. I slept peacefully, and had no dreams that night....

✨✨✨

I took the Force sleep off of her the next day, and Rey didn't wake, but she stirred when I kissed her cheek before going to class.

Draco was in the common room, and he cornered me, "So, what's going on, coz? Professor Snape has been sweeping in and out of your room for two days now, and I know you're keeping the new girl in there, so what gives?"

I drew him aside. "You won't tell a soul what you see. Do you understand?" I asked in a commanding voice. He nodded his head, and I led him into my room. Draco sat on the edge of my bed, and looked down at Rey in shock.

"She looks freaking gorgeous!" He said with awe. "She had glamour spells put on her?"

"Yeah. Long story, though."

"Got it. I'll just say that you two are shacking up or something," Draco teased. He smoothed back his blonde hair, and said, "I'll see you in potions."

"Yep, right behind you."

We went to our separate classes and of course, word got around. Then Harry Potter cornered me, and wanted to know what was up with Rey.

"People are saying she's sick or something," Harry finished, "I just wanted to check in and see if she's doing okay. Of course, Malfoy is saying you're shacking up."

I grinned. "We're not, but the Slytherin dorm rooms are quite private, and peaceful. I figured it would be better to put Rey in my room than have Madame Pomfrey fuss over her."

Harry shouldered his pack. "Oh. You have like no privacy in Gryffindor tower. Do you really get your own room?"

"And bathroom. It's huge."  
"Cool. Let's sit together."

We sat down and Draco nodded his head my way. I nodded back, and dad started the potions lesson. I finished my classes for the day and had the house elves bring dinner to my room.

Rey was in the shower when I got up, and I set out dinner in the parlor area. Rey came out, dressed in a towel, and her hair wrapped in a turban.

She narrowed her eyes when she saw me, and I prepared for the worst. "Is this an apology dinner for all of the crap we've gone through, Ben? I understand that you tortured me on the Dark Lord's orders, but why??"

I sighed. "I don't have all of my memories on that. But what else do you remember?"

Rey sat down across from me, and said bitterly, "The abuse from my mom. How she did one noble thing by trying to save me, only to be killed. Thank your dad for me, by the way, for removing the scars on my back. I know he's not your most favorite person, but he's kind of cool for a former deatheater/dark Jedi. It must have stung his pride to take your orders as his Lord."

I sighed, and nodded my head. "Yeah, but I killed the last Lord, and gained my title fair and square. Besides, he has other business to attend to. I have to go through the same process of this glamour removal myself, so you will probably have to stay here."

Rey took down her turban and began drying out her hair. "So _you_ think. I happened to have left all of my stuff in Grffindor tower, and--"

"It is likely your clothes don't fit you properly," I surmised. "You don't have a fifteen year olds body any more, in case you haven't noticed."

Rey made a face at that. "I _did_ notice, thank you, very much. You also acted like a cradle robber, _Kylo_. Was that part of the plan? Get into my pants in order to sell me out to Voldemort??"

I could see where this conversation was headed and while I expected it, I was still saddened by her possible rejection of me. I decided on truth, since I never lied to her, ever. I took her hand in mine, and said, "Rey, look at me."

"No," She cried, her eyes shiny with tears. She yanked her hand out of his. "Don't touch me, Ben! Ever."

She grabbed some of her clothes, and slammed the bathroom shut, and locked it so that I wouldn't follow her. When she emerged twenty minutes later, she left me without a backward glance and left my room.

I laid back on my bed and stared up at the emerald canopy. I was too numb with sadness to cry, but I had a nightmare that I was too late to save her in the hedge labyrinth, and all of my years of training could not bring Rey back to life...


	10. Dark Truths

Rey's Pov...

I was in no mood to compete in this stupid, but very dangerous competition. But I had to be there for Harry Potter, if nothing else. I had to get a whole new emergency wardrobe, but I insisted that Madame Rosedale, of Fairweather Lane alter my new clothes. She knew my tastes in fashion well, and after explaining a very censored story for why I had to put glamour spells on myself, she agreed to the alterations.

I went back to school my usual fashionable self, armed with my memories of my life intact. If I was worried about being stared at boys as my fifteen year old self, it got worse as my true age.

Ben and I tried, with great difficulty, to work together at first after our fight, but I started to worry about him when he went through his own glamour removal process. I continued to socialize with my friends from Beaubaxtons, and Hermione and my other Gryffindor friends. Pansy was my friend, but her posse were a bunch of bitches, to be honest.

I included Hermione in our social circle, even if I had to translate things to her, because Suzette, and Marie refused to learn English. Most of my friends thought her bossy, but her prissiness didn't faze them, being prissy was the default state of mind in Beaubaxtons; if you didn't adopt some of the snobbiness of the school's culture, you did not survive in the various cliques that are in the school.

For some reason, my friends liked Luna Lovegood, probably because of her blonde looks, fair hair is highly desirable there.

When it was announced that the first task of the tri-wizard tournament would be a week from Sunday, I tried to pour myself into my studies, and not think about Ben Prince.

But even Hermione, who was the biggest geek and bookworm around, said, "You know, your problems with Ben aren't going to solve themselves if you just hide out in the library studying ahead on your classes."

I pushed my hair back from my face and set my quill aside as I finished up my ancient runes essay.

"So says the girl who can't choose between the Chosen One, and a cute trust fund kid," I quipped, rubbing delicately at my eyes.

"That's..." Hermione blushed, stammering, "That's _different_. Besides, Malfoy is vile and he bullies me and my friends. Why would I ever want him?"

I laughed, and sat back in my chair. "Um, because he's really cute, and he's honestly not as bad as you make him out to be. Harry is haunted, depressed at times, but it's because of his past. He's a good guy overall. But I can talk to Draco if you want, maybe have him layoff the name calling just for you."

Hermione looked at me with clear gratitude shining in her amber eyes. "You...you would do that for me, really?"

"Sure. I have defense against darkside class next. Then I have to see what this first task is," I said, gathering my things into my backpack.

"Oh, thank you, Rey!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "You are so awesome."

"No problem. I have to go, my dad hates tardiness," I explained, and quickly changed into workout clothes before heading into the classroom. I was fairly early, and the students were mingling freely. I drifted over to Draco as he looked over the practice sabers.

He smiled shyly when s  
he saw me. "Oh. Hey, Rey. Please tell me that the real ones don't feel so heavy when you swing them."

"I laughed. "No, mine isn't. But these are meant to be slightly heavy, because your lightsaber won't stay light in your hands during a long battle against other Force users. Even mine got heavy after a time when I had to kept deflecting blasts from blasters and spells."

I unclipped my very real lightsaber and held it in my hands. Draco looked at with wonder. "You have some darkness in you to wield this."

"Yeah. It's a long story. Can we talk after class, though? There's something I have to ask you," I said as casually as I could.

Draco winked. "Sure, course,' I'll do anything for my cousin's girl, you know that."

"Thanks, Draco."

My dad came into the classroom dressed in his usual Jedi robes, and he brought Professor Snape with him. Snape was dressed in his coat and pants, having removed the cloak to aid in freedom of movement. He carried a lightsaber in his hands, and I had no doubt that it was real. Oh, this was going to be good.

The few Force sensitive students gathered around, and we sat on our comfy meditation couches as we waited for my father, Professor Kenobi, to speak.

"Good afternoon, class," My dad said. "Today, we are going to be learning how to defend against a Force user trained heavily in the darkside. Rey, you have the only real lightsaber in class today. Will you demonstrate what they will be up against?"

I got up, and ignited my purple lightsaber. Not surprisingly, Snape's was red, and the hilt was made specially for his thin, but strong hands.

I studied my opponent. We saluted each other, and lightning quick, Snape moved in for the kill. I deflected a hit that would have slit my throat. I took some deep breaths, and a sardonic smile twisted my lips. We began to exchange parries and blocks in our deadly dance.

Then he grinned sardonically as he physically tapped my shoulder. _"Use that rage I sense in you,"_ He taunted. _"Let us scare these children with how dark you can become, Princess."_

Block..Parry..flip out of the hit. Over and over again. Both of us were tiring as this had become a real battle, and then I understood what the hell was wrong with him. He was jealous of Ben! My eyes widened. We ignored the astonished students watching us with open shock. I went at him full force then, but he twisted his wrist at a crucial moment, and my lightsaber went flying. He backed me up against the wall and kissed me roughly, passionately.

"Hmm...It's a shame you have already been promised to Lord Ren," Snape said silkily. "You are worthy of any Sith at any rate."

Snape strolled out of the room. My dad asked me if I was okay, but I slapped him, hard. "Don't fucking _touch_ me! You let him do it. I don't ever want to speak to you again."

"Rey!" My dad shouted after me, as I grabbed my things, but Draco had my lightsaber. He handed it to me. We ducked into the deserted girl's lavatory. I broke down then, and he held me as I soaked his shirt with my tears.

"I can't believe he literally _kissed_ you," Draco said after a time we sat on the steps together. "I didn't think the dungeon bat could kiss let alone fight like that. But what was he saying about you being promised to Lord Ren, and that he thought it was a shame?"

I went to the sink, and wiped away the last of my makeup. "As far as I am aware, Ben Kenobi is my father, but my mother...She was of the royal class. It doesn't matter, I have never set foot in any palace, but some say she was Darth Sidious's daughter from before he gave himself to the darkside. He ruled a vast kingdom and was the most powerful Sith alive at one time. What made him so evil was the fact that he gave the famous order 66, in which he ordered his Sith apprentice, Darth Vader to murder every Jedi Knight and Master alive.

"Before Vader turned to the darkside, he had a secret wife, and they had a twin boy and girl. The girl had a son, my intended for when we became of age. My father didn't want to honor the marriage contract, and my mother tried to honor her father's wishes. My father killed her in front of me."

"Holy shit," Draco muttered darkly. "And I thought I had problems with my stuck up family."

"You want to ask why Snape kissed me then," I stated plainly. He nodded his head.

I sighed sadly. "Because deatheaters like to rape their victims, and I was passed around. Voldemort didn't seem to care that I was to be pure, but he well..."

"No freaking way."

"Yeah. But when I met Ben at first, he was ordered to put the cruciatus curse on me several times a day, because I fought against the rapes. He seemed to talk his way out of doing the deed with me, but I especially suffered at the end of his wand."

Draco wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You are one tough witch, you know that? Most girls would have been destroyed by your past."

I kissed Draco's cheek. "You're a good kid, Draco. Sure, you can be a snobby prat, but I get why you're an asshole. Just please don't be one to Hermione Granger, alright? She kind of fancies you, you know?"

Draco fidgeted with his wand. "I kind of have to because of her friends, and if my parents found out that I liked her, even as a friend, they would berate and bully me for it."

I nodded my head, understanding. "Maybe if you told her it was an act, and be her friend in private it could work."

I checked my watch and groaned. I should have been out to the champions tent ten minutes ago. "I have to go, Draco. If you see Ben, tell him that I'm ready to talk."

"I will, and thanks for the advice," Draco said. We parted then, and I made a best friend that I never thought was previously possible. I suppose that if I die in this stupid competition that at least I will have some people who will remember me fondly. But only time will tell in the end...


	11. The First Task

Rey's Pov...

The cot that I had to sleep on in the champions tent really hurt my back and made me sleep on my neck wrong. Harry Potter was up before me, though, and was in his Quidditch uniform looking like a nerdy geek. I dressed a bit like Fleur in a fitted jogging suit, and sneakers, only my suit was burgundy in color to show off my school House color.

Once again, Viktor Krum tried to move in to touch me, but I slapped him. Then Rita Skeeter popped in, and began asking us stupid ass questions that had nothing to do with the task at hand.

I didn't care, I just wanted to get this done and over with. Then she asked the one question she shouldn't have: "So some students said that Professor Snape kissed you. Is there a budding hot for teacher romance heating up between you two? Me and my rabid readers desperately want to know."

I made a face of disgust. "No, absolutely _not_! What he did was completely out of line and unprofessional."

"But yet you liked it?"  
"No."

Okay, now, as repulsive as the act was, the wizard had mad kissing skills. Surprising, in such a dispassionate sort of man.

"Your blush tells me otherwise, dear. Well, I have all that I need. Thanks, Rey. I can call you Rey, can't I?" Rita Skeeter said in her sweetly venomous voice.

"You can go to hell for all I care, bitch," I snarled in French.

Rita Skeeter darted out after harassing Hermione and Harry, because she was wishing him good luck and hugging him. Well, at least a teacher didn't stick his tongue down her throat out of hateful jealousy.

The judges then gathered around us, and I drew out a black dragon with a rather spiky tail on it. Fleur got a green dragon, Viktor drew a red dragon, and Harry got a fiercesome horned backed brown dragon. They explained to us that we each had to collect a golden egg, without which we wouldn't be able to pass to the next task. Lovely.

Everyone went ahead of Harry and me. But while we waited, he asked about Snape.

"So, he like literally _kissed_ you?!" Harry asked, making a disgusted face. "Krum spread the rumor that you two kissed after an awesome lightsaber duel. Malfoy was really defensive about it. I think he's got kind of a thing for you."

I laughed. "Draco's just my friend. I like him, he's a spoiled brat sometimes, but I've had a few boyfriends like him, I can deal with it. Krum and I..." I shook my head, angry at the memories of walking in on him screwing my good friend Fleur in my own bed washing over me.

"I thought he was The One, but he cheated on me, and I find him repulsive now. Professor Snape, well, it's a very long story, but as a deatheater he broke me in, so to speak. He wore a mask so I couldn't tell who was who. But yeah, they tend to pass pretty witches around at these fancy parties that they hold periodically. He had me first, he protested it, claiming I needed to remain pure, but I never forgot his voice. I tried fighting him, but he's surprisingly strong."

Harry boiled with anger, but he hugged me, and said gently, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Rey. I would have tried to stop Snape if I didn't have detention that period."

I smiled warmly at Harry. "I know, Harry. You're a good guy, and a good friend. Thanks so much for finding out the truth."

"Yeah, you bet."

I was called up to face my dragon, and I accioed my broomstick. The dragon was huge and fiercesome. But some weird connection through the Force bound us together, and all of a sudden, it stopped trying to burn me alive. I reached out a hand, and he quieted down. I took my egg, and unchained him.

I climbed on to his back, and I asked him mentally what his name was. " _Valerian. I know who you are Princess Reyna. Your Lord will awaken soon and get revenge for his servant's betrayal."_

 _"I'm no Princess. My mother was, though."_ I answered.

Valerian chuckled, and landed by the shores of the black lake. " _That makes you the last Sith Princess, my lady. I am charged with protecting you."_

 _"Then why did you attack me at first?"_ I asked, petting his smooth scales. They were smooth to the touch and leathery like a snake's at the same time.

" _I had to be sure you are who you are. Now, I know, and I will be your protector, always,"_ Valerian said. He tapped me gently on the cheek, and I felt our bond strengthen more. I had a silvery dragon shaped mark shimmering on my left hand from where I was petting him.

"Can I talk to you verbally?"

" _Of course, Reyna. But call to me with your mind, and I will always come to you. But for now, I will drop you off to this castle, and we will part ways for now."_ I climbed back on to his back, and he circled around Hogwarts castle smoothly before landing in the Quidditch field. I felt a bit sad letting him go, but he bent his head down to my level, and I kissed his snout, and hugged him.

His beautiful aquamarine colored eyes were filled with tears, but he said, " _I have to go for now, as I have a kingdom to run. But call me and I will fly to you, even if it is just to fly around for a while."_

I went back to watch the rest of the contestants compete. Viktor Krum was knocked out of the competition with being burned trying to get to his golden egg. Harry and Fleur made it through to the next round.

Over the next month, no one could talk about anything more than a) my scandalous love affair with Professor Snape, b) Hermione's affair with both Krum and Potter, and c) the fact that I befriended and freed my dragon, who happened to be a king in the veela realm. 

When the Yule ball came around, I was told that Ben was back after he had to leave the castle on a 'business related,' hiatus. He was also willing to speak with me.

I went to his dorm room, and I was shocked to see him so changed and...freaking gorgeous. He looked like a dark prince, or a model.

My heart literally sped up at the sight. "Come in, Rey. We have to talk," He said, letting me in on the third knock. I went in, and we talked about many things that have been bothering us both...


	12. The Parley

Rey's Pov...

I ventured into Ben's private dorm room with no small amount of fear. His eyes were black flints of ice as he looked me over. He gestured to a chair at the parlor table. I sat down, and he sat across from me, folding his hands in front of him. He used the Force to slide the latest issue of The Daily Prophet over to me, and I groaned aloud at the title: Hot And Steamy Love At Hogwarts, by Rita Skeeter.

The article painted me as this floozy who all but begged for Snape to give me detention so that he could 'have his way with me.' She twisted my words to make it seem like I had no shame. Of course, Snape was absolutely the victim here, in Skeeter's opinion. Of course, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter was being slandered as well, but she revealed her full venom to me.

"I didn't seduce him, Ben," I said plainly. "Truly. He literally sparred with me, and then planted this really steamy kiss on me in front of everyone. My father didn't stop it, but of course, I suppose that I am to blame for this."

Ben nodded his head. "Would you mind if I probed your mind for the truth, then? Just to be certain?"

"Of course."

Ben launched his mind probe at me. I could easily have fought it, or put up mental defenses, but I let him in. The probe stung a bit, but when he was done, he sighed and looked angry, but not at me this time.

He began to pace the room, and said angrily, "He had no right to lay hands on you, Rey. I'm going to fucking kill him."

"No, Ben, don't. Please." I don't know why I was defending him, but I knew deep down that Severus Snape's death wouldn't solve anything. "He's useful. And The Dark Lord trusts him."

That calmed down Ben somewhat. He turned to face me, and he asked, "And you really, truly, don't want anyone else?"

I smiled. "Of course not. But I don't understand all of what he meant by my being promised to someone already, and that man being Lord Ren. Who is he? He seemed quite jealous, and enraged that I was betrothed to this darkside user, and that it should have been him."

Ben nodded. "Considering that he almost had the title, I can understand why he would be jealous seeing you in your true form." He came to kneel before me, and he said, "He is especially jealous, because he was talking about me, Rey."

I looked at Ben with shock. "You?! But, you're his son. Why would he want me for himself?"

Ben touched my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair. "Because you are talented, smart and beautiful, Rey. What man wouldn't want you? But you are mine, and he feels like I stole something from him."

"He stole my first time from me. The damn deatheaters made me hate the act for a long time after that," I cried. "You probably don't want such soiled goods."

I turned away from him, but he gently turned my cheek his way, and the look of love and tenderness in his eyes made my heart soar. "How could I ever want anyone but you, Rey? It's me that should be worried that you don't want me after knowing that I am Kylo Ren. I have done so many cruel acts, Rey. Killed so many people to serve the Sith code. Could you ever want someone as damaged as me?"

"I...Oh, Ben," I began to cry, and caressed his smooth cheek. "I admit that I was hurt and angry that you tortured me, and seemed to take pleasure in it, but I was scared of you. I thought you would hurt me again."

Ben kissed my palm and said softly, "I could never do that, no matter how mad at you I get. I want you to know that."

I cried fresh tears and he helped me from my chair. We held each other close as we cried. "Rey, I know it's been arranged already, but will you, someday, be my wife? I completely understand if you want nothing more to do with me. Just say the word."

Our eyes met, and I sensed the darkness inside of him. But I knew that his love for me overrode any feelings of rage and hate that using the darkside of the Force can bring on. "Yes, Ben. I will."

He kissed me then, fully, deeply, and he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too."  
"Will you dance with me?"

I giggled, wiping at my eyes. "We have no music, silly."

Ben used the Force to pop in some slow Jazz and we danced close, occasionally kissing. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs, and after the music ended, we just held each other for a long time. We ordered dinner in, and shortly afterward, we parted ways.

I went back to the champions tent, and felt like I was floating on air. "Someone looks happy," Harry said over his herbology homework.

I stifled a giggle, feeling like a silly girl. Oh man, I have got it bad. "I made up with Ben tonight. He was pissed about the article, but I told him the truth, and we made up. I came back after dinner."

"Um, Rey?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. "Look at your left hand."

I did, and there was a gorgeous diamond ring there that I didn't know was there it was so light. My eyes widened. "Oh, wow! It's...But I didn't even know that he gave it to me. The silvery mark came from the dragon I freed."

Harry studied the mark, and ring. He chuckled. "My dragon nearly killed me. Yours bonded with you. I kind wish that we could've switched, but then again, I didn't die like Viktor Krum did. The dragon wranglers were quite pissed off at you for freeing your dragon, by the way. Do you know his or her name?"

"Valerian. He said that he was a king in the veela realm," I said. "I could call him right now if I want, but I think he said he was busy from being kidnapped for so long."

"Cool! So, you're like really going to tie the knot with him, right? That's moving a little fast, don't you think?" Harry asked, looking over the ring again.

I sighed. Draco understood what arranged marriages were about, he was a pureblood wizard, but other people would not. "We would have been ordered to anyways by our dad's. It's too much to go into, but when I was born, I was promised to Ben."

"That's pretty old fashioned."  
"Yeah, but at least I love him."  
"Thank the gods."

No more was said about it, but we settled into doing homework and went to bed soon after. I slept peacefully, but I could swear that I felt Ben's arms wrap around me as I slept on that uncomfortable cot. When I woke the next morning, the connection was gone...


	13. The Confrontation

Ben's Pov...

I caught dad as he was leaving the great hall after dinner, and decided to confront him privately. I took the latest in a string of scathing articles Rita Skeeter put out in The Daily Prophet, and slammed the paper in front of him on the desk as he was grading papers.

"Care to explain _this_?!" I asked coldly. "I see that you do not even bother to deny what you did to Rey."

My father looked up at me as I pointed my wand at him. "Why should I? I am very aware of what I did or did not do. She seemed to enjoy it."

" _Crucio_!" I shouted.

Snape fell out of his chair as the curse took over. I then used the Force to choke him.

He screamed in pain, but then was able to come out of it. "You _dare_ attack your own father?!"

I ignited my lightsaber, and he ignited his. "Put that stick away... _wizard_. Fight me the Sith way, Sir Serpen."

"So be it. But not here."  
"Where?"  
"Courtyard."

We turned off our lightsabers, and went out to the courtyard. The ice and snow outside made a lovely backdrop to our impassioned scene, but I didn't care, Rey's honor was at stake here.

The two darkside users faced off against one another, saluting one another first. Then the fight began. I could sense students coming out to see what the commotion was, but I was too focused on what I was doing that I didn't notice them.

Dad whirled his lightsaber around, and I blocked it easily. We spun around, blocked and parried over and over again in our dance of death. There were no more exchanging of insults, for this was a duel for honor. Finally, we used lightning against one another, and I fed all of my pent up rage into my strikes.

My father fell to my lightning, and it was the thought of Rey hating me forever that stayed my hand from killing him, as was my right as the victor in this duel.

"Stop!" Snape pleaded. "You bested me. I will no longer question your leadership again...my _Lord_."

I still had my lightsaber poised to strike him down, but I saw how bloodied and broken he was. No, I could not become like the Sith Lords of old. I turned off my unique cross guard lightsaber and clipped it back to my belt.

"Remember this day of mercy, Severus Snape," I said coldly. "But if you lay hands upon your Lady again, I will kill you. Believe that."

I strolled off, knocking aside gawking onlookers with the Force as I walked off. From that day on, my father became a loyal servant once more, and I never heard from Rey again about any inappropriate actions towards her. I went to my room and meditated.

I then showered and slept, not trusting myself to just be seen in public after exposing these witches and wizards to a Sith duel. My sleep was fitful, but at the very least, I had no lingering bad dreams about Rey...


	14. Riddling It Out

Rey's Pov...

After Ben and Professor Snape's very public and dramatic duel, the students couldn't seem to shut up about it. The plus side of this for me, was the fact that all of the scathing Rita Skeeter articles about my so-called hot for teacher romance, seemed to be overshadowed by this duel. But then the Yule Ball was announced and the attitude of the school suddenly shifted to this fancy ball that would be held in the great hall December 21.

Girls were in a giggly, flirty mood, and boys were nervous about asking these girls to this dance. My Beaubaxtons friends loved any chance to dress up, but since balls were a regular occurrence at their school, they didn't treat it with as much reverence.

Interest in my engagement ring was heightened and Ginny Weasley had said, "Oh Rey, you are soo lucky that you have a steady boyfriend! Did he really propose to you in his own dorm room?? Didn't the other Slytherins tease Ben for being so sappy, or whatever?"

I laughed. "No, the Slytherins have their own bedrooms and bathrooms. It's set up like a suite down there. It's very nice and quiet down there, actually."

"Wow. No wonder they feel so privileged. I think I would be too if I had my own my bathroom. What it's like then?" Ginny pressed.

I sighed and told the Gryffindor girls about the large living spaces and bathrooms. I thought it was amusing that they were so starved for information that they would ask for such frivolous information as how a rival school House really lived behind closed doors.

The talk drifted to the ball and who we were going with, what dress we were going to wear, etc. I found it all very tiresome, as I had until after the holidays ended to figure out the enigma of the golden egg from the first task. Harry Potter had already tried to open his egg right after the task ended, and the thing shrieked so loudly that he was forced to shut it.

I figured that it had something to do with water, and I would have to hold my breath for a certain amount of time. I began to pour over herbology books, but then decided on a charm to turn me into a mermaid for that time. Of course, I would have to borrow Ben's tub to finally listen to the riddle the egg was shrieking.

After my classes, I went to see Ben. He had just finished working out, and noticed that I had my golden egg. "I need to borrow that huge tub of yours. Harry opened his egg and it shrieked so loudly that he had to shut it," I explained.

"Yeah, sure. Come in," He said distractedly. He raked a hand through his sweaty hair, and added. "I'll just be in the shower. Do you mind waiting?"

I felt a little hurt that I wouldn't be joining him, but I accepted his terms, because it seemed like he had a lot on his mind. "No, of course not. Are you okay, Ben?"

"I'm fine."  
"You don't seem fine."

He glared at me. "Just examine your egg, Rey. I kind of have a lot on my mind right now at the moment, if it's all the same to you."

I stifled my tears. "Ben, don't do this. Please don't shut me out like this. Maybe I can help you."

Ben turned away from me, and wiped at his face with the towel he had wrapped around his neck. He then faced me. "We can talk about it after you examine your egg, if you like. Will that work for you?"

I nodded my head, and he went into his bathroom to wash up. I had nothing to do but wait for him to come out. I found his lightsaber, and ran my fingers over it. I didn't want to touch it, but a dark impulse made me pick it up. I put my things on the parlor table, and carried it.

I turned it on, and immediately felt the darkness of the Khyber crystal inside it. The hilt was a bit heavier than mine, designed to handle Ben's aggressive fighting style, and strength; it occurred to me that I could have one made to suit my more fencer style movements in a fight.

I whirled the saber through some of the forms, and ducked, dodged, and fought off invisible attackers. I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn't notice Ben standing in the doorway to the bathroom, watching me, until I spun to that spot. I nearly dropped it in my fright.

"Oh! Sorry, I should have asked first. It's very beautiful," I stammered. Ben rose an eyebrow, and then smiled.

He took the lightsaber from me gently, and put it with his things. "Not many people would call it beautiful. Dangerous or deadly would be the words they would choose. The design is of an ancient Sith pattern, but even before the crystal bled, it was unstable, so I had to make the cylinder like that to distribute the power of it evenly. It seems to like you, though, the blade was much more stable as you were practicing your forms there."

"Much like us," I mused.

Ben grinned, nodding. "Yes, exactly. You can use the tub now. I'll be out here getting dressed, waiting."

I went into the bathroom, and shut the door, but didn't lock it. If he wanted to barge in on me at this stage, it wouldn't matter, we were getting married at some point any way. I undressed and turned on the tub faucet. When it was full, I got in, and took my egg with me. The egg sang in translated mermish:

 _"Come and see what treasures await. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you will have to look, to recover the one we took."_ The riddle song ended, and I came up for air.

The riddle's answer was blatantly obvious: I had to be able to breathe underwater for an hour to retrieve some 'treasure,' that would be stolen from me. Mermaids, gilly weed, or the bobble head charm. I settled on going the creative route and becoming a mermaid for that time.

I threw the golden egg in the trash, and changed back into my clothes. Ben waited for me in his bedroom.

"Apparently, I'm going to be taking a swim in the black lake. Some 'treasure,' is going to be stolen from me, and I have an hour to get it," I explained.

Ben's eyes widened. "Oh. So that means you have to be able to breathe underwater for an hour. How?"

"Well, I'm going to trade my legs for a tail," I said, decidedly. "It will be creative and might win me points."

"Do you know the spell?"

"Yes. Now, what exactly is your problem, Ben?" I asked plainly, putting my hands on my hips. He patted the space beside him on his bed.

I sat beside him, and he said, "I think...I think that after what happened in my duel with my father that he is plotting my demise."

"But he is honor bound not to do that, right? My dad showed me some Sith texts a long time ago that said it would be against the code for him to do that," I said catefully. "Does he want me that badly?"

Ben tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Yes, love. I'm afraid so. I fear that he may try something drastic before the end of this competition. Be wary of him, Rey. He was one of my best Knights, not because he was strong, but because he was sneaky and devious."

"What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I have to. To keep you safe." He kissed my hand. "We have to be seen at this ball, so keep your lightsaber on you at all times, and I will do the same."

I grinned. "Maybe I want to go with Draco."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. That will be the day. No one dances with you but me."

I kissed him. "And later?"

Ben kissed my forehead, chuckling. "Hmm...we'll see. For now, you better head back to your common room."

"Alright."

I was halfway to the door when Ben said, "Rey?"

I turned to look at him. "I love you," He said, simply.

"I know."

We parted then, and I went back to my common room, and gave the password. I slipped in through the portrait hole. Not many people were back from dinner, so I decided to study in the girl's dormitory. I finished up my homework, and got ready for bed. As soon as I hit the bed, I was out like a light. Tomorrow I pick out my dress, and I have to be sharp for it...


	15. Say Yes To The Dress

Rey's Pov...

My friends dragged me from store to store, and I still couldn't find the proper dress that would reveal that I wasn't some clueless school girl, but a woman. Most of the colors were too pastel or left too little to the imagination. But then I thought, what the hell? I might as well show off.

I finally chose a black sequined backless dress that had spaghetti straps on it, and enough of my cleavage to be revealing, but not enough to look like a complete floozy.

  
I immediately fell in love with the dress, and bought it in such a way that even my friends wouldn't know what I was going to wear for this dance. After buying heels, a matching jewelry set, and perfume to wear, I got my nails and a spa pedicure done. Only Hermione seemed to get why I was being so secretive.

"Do you know who you're going with to the Yule ball?" I asked her when we got back to our common room.

She sighed, and nodded her head, suddenly shy. I could tell something was really bugging her, but I found the urge to just pry it out of the witch's mind. I patted her hand as she broke into tears.

"Oh, Rey," She cried, flinging her arms around me. "How do you do it? You have the cutest guy in school, and I struggle with everything but my schoolwork. What's your secret?"

I pulled away from her slightly, and looked directly at her. "I don't have one, really. I try to be as honest and open with Ben as I can, and he does the same for me. But if you're asking about shallow stuff, I can help with that, you know. How long do we have until this dance?"

"Two days. But I said I would go with...Harry Potter," Hermione whispered this last part, as if she were ashamed of herself.

I chuckled and asked, "Not Draco Malfoy?"

She made a face of disgust. "Ugh, he's horrid. Just horrid. I honestly don't see why you and him are friends."

"I rather think he's sweet myself," I explained. "He kind of reminds me of Ben, only a much more spoiled version of him. Has he not been treating you better? I told him to cut you some slack, and said if he called you a mudblood again that I would kick his ass. But why don't you want to go to the ball with Harry? He's charming, and he thinks very highly of you."

Hermione got up and began pacing. "He's like my brother almost! I mean, he's cute, don't get me wrong, but what if he wants to...do _things_ at this dance I'm not comfortable with, or try to kiss me?? What will Ron think?"

I sighed. I kept forgetting in all the time I knew Hermione Granger, was however mature she was, she was still only fifteen years old. But then again, twenty nine has a hard time remembering that age with any real warmth.

"Okay, you like both guys," I surmised. "Tell me how each boy makes you feel when you look at them, let's start with that."

"Well," She began, and got a dreamy look in her eye, "Harry listens to me. He makes me feel so special and included in everything. But until now, I've only thought of him as a brother figure. But Ron is...gosh, you know, I haven't thought much about him to be honest. Okay, let me think," She paced some more, and then sat down again on the edge of my bed. "Well, he's funny and nice and safe. Harry lives such a dangerous life but I....I..." She blushed. "Oh Rey, I think I really _like_ Harry! How did you _do_ that?!"

I laughed. _Really, Hermione?_  
"I just made you weigh the pros and cons of each friend. Now, back to Draco. Besides his snobbish ways, and pureblood upbringing, why don't you like him?"

I picked up further disturbed ripples in the Force at the question. I could so easily read her mind at this point, but I refrained out of courtesy. "Because...well, he's just...he's too good looking, alright I've said it. I would like him if he wasn't such a bully, to be honest. Are you sure he's not a jerk to you?"

I shook my head. "He likes to tease girls, but it's harmless. Actually, after Snape kissed me, I ran into the girl's lavatory to be alone. I was pretty messed up, but he followed me, and held me as I sobbed in his arms. I told him a lot about my past. He didn't judge me or interrupr me once, he just listened. He understood some of what I'm going through, because we have somewhat similar backgrounds. You can't share that with Ron or Harry, though, it's a secret."

"My lips are sealed," Hermione said quietly. "Do you think, like, you could talk to him for me? Again, I mean?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much, Rey! You're such an awesome friend." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

I then thought of Valerian, and how much I missed him. Ever since the end of the first task, I never got to just talk to him or spent any time with my unique new friend.

"Would you like to go see a new friend of mine?" I asked Hermione. "Tomorrow night?"

Her eyes were like saucers. "Tomorrow night?? Won't we get caught?" She asked frantically.

I laughed. "Not if you can steal Harry's invisibility cloak somehow. Can you do it?"

She flashed me a look of 'you're kidding, right?' We shared a laugh. "But what about the guys? They will want to join us."

"The only guy will be my dragon," I assured her. "He will just fly us around the castle and we can go back to the common room, no muss, no fuss."

Hermione thought about it for a while and then nodded her head. "Alright, alright, I'll do it. It will be a girl's night then."

"Cool. Good night, Hermione."  
" 'Night, Rey."

I called to Valerian in my dreams, and he answered, but not as his dragon self, but as a veela....


	16. Magic Dream

Rey's Pov...

_I walk through an ornate golden gate to a beautiful palace. I look down and realize that I am wearing a beautiful dark green medieval off the shoulder gown. My brown hair flows free, and long down my back. The palace is both beautiful and stately, fit for the king that lives here._

_I gather up my skirts and walk up the stairs of the palace, and I am immediately admitted._ _I am introduced as Reyna Kenobi--Ren, Princess of Coruscant._

_The man on the beautiful golden throne says in a velvety baritone much like Ben's, "Let the Princess pass."_

_The court parts like water, and I kneel at his feet. "Leave us."_

_"Rise, my lady," King Valerian says kindly. I do and I am captivated by his piercing blue eyes and how much he looks like Ben; it was as if someone had taken Ben's features and molded them into something more otherworldly and ethereal._

_He takes my hand in his, and I feel a twinge of attraction in my heart for him as he kisses it softly. "Hmm...yes, it is a shame you are spoken for already. But like all veelas, your kind only has a true connection with your mate. I am a dragon king, Reyna, one of the last. But I thought it best to speak to you in my veela form. What did you wish to see me about?"_

_I sigh and explain about my friend Hermione's loneliness in school. "Ah, a turn of the air, so to speak," Valerian says, smiling._ " _Of course, I will come meet your friend. But you must depart now. Too much time in this realm will sap your spirit from your physical form, and you will no longer be able to return."_

 _He is biding me good bye, but I suddenly feel the need to ask about this Force bond that I have with Ben. Valerian nods his head, knowingly, and says, "It is a rare thing for the Force that binds all things should will two Jedi's sensitive to its flow to be together. But you and your mate are the balance, and one cannot find peace without the other._ _It is much the same way with veelas and dragons, only with Jedi's it is rare."_

_"Oh. Well, I guess I will see you in your dragon form tomorrow," I say, and hug him._

_He hugs me back, and he kisses my hands, smiling, "I'm looking forward to it.."_

✨✨✨

I woke up from my rather strange dream, and head off to class. I wrote down the details of my strange dream while I still remembered it, but what disturbed me the most was that ever since the duel between Ben and Professor Snape, people have been giving me kind of a weird berth and try their best not to meet my eyes for fear that I will hex them, or worse.

I hate the treatment, and focus on my task plans, and all of the myriad things that I have to do all day. When Hermione arrived with the invisibility cloak, she said that she hoped that it would be worth it this breaking of all of these school rules.

"It will be, honest."

I had to duck more under the cloak, because I was taller, but we made do. I directed Hermione to the shores of the black lake, and mentally called to Valerian once Hermione stored the cloak in her beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm on it.

We both saw him fly in the sky, outlined beautifully in the crescent moonlight. He landed gracefully, and then something bizarre happened between the two of them: Valerian spoke to Hermione directly.

"...Oh...um, I---I don't know," She stammered. "I'm technically supposed to go to the dance with another student."

Hermione turned to me, and said nervously, "Your dragon protector is asking me to the Yule ball. What do I tell him??"

"Umm, do you really want to?" I asked, feeling a twinge of jealousy. "You don't have to, you know."

Hermione blushed. "As long as he can look...human, I'll go with him to this dance, as a _friend_."

" _She wants you to come as your veela self_ ," I answered Valerian.

Valerian chuckled, and said, " _Of course. Now, are you ready for your ride, my lady?"_

I helped Hermione up on to Valerian's back, and we each grabbed a spike in front of us to steady us while he flew. "He said yes to your request," I said, before Valerian took off.

Valerian rode high in the sky at a comfortable speed for the both of us to handle. We took warmth from his warm scales to keep us from freezing. He circled the castle and forbidden forest a few times, and then landed gracefully.

We climbed off, and I hugged his snout. Valerian chuckled, and then his body shimmered and changed into that of a tall, handsome man wearing stately black wizarding robes, and his long black hair flowed down his back.

He bowed to us both, and I curtsied, but Hermione just gaped at him like a caught fish. _Not a good way to make a first impression, Hermione_. His deep blue eyes pierced us, and his fangs even more so gave him the look of a dangerous veela.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Valerian said politely, "I am King Valerian of Dracomore, a kingdom in--"

"The veela realm."

"I am pleased to have met your acquaintance, Hermione," Valerian said. "Unfortunately, matters of state call me away, but rest assured, you will have your dance partner."

He then bowed to me, and kissed my hand, lingering longer than he should. "Princess Reyna, always a pleasure."

Valerian's body shimmered and became a dragon once again. He flew back into the sky, and he disappeared. We fled under Harry's invisibility cloak, and was about to go to bed when Harry jumped off the red leather couch in front of the roaring fireplace, and confronted them.

"And just _where_ were you two ladies? Come on, Mione.' Stealing, really? You could have just asked. I promise I won't tell anyone if you fess up," Harry said, putting his hands on his hips like a scolding mother.

The posture would have been completely funny in a different circumstance. "We went to see Rey's dragon. We flew around the castle a bit, talked briefly, and then we came back here. Nothing happened, Harry, honest."

"Rey?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You two figure this out. I simply wanted to see my friend. I'm going to bed. Good night, you two."

Before either of them could say anything, I went to bed and slept deeply with a myriad of dreams, and all of them walking hand in hand with Ben...


	17. The Ball

Ben's Pov...

I was a bundle of nerves as I waited for Rey by the steps that led down to the great hall. Finally, she appears in a gorgeous sequined black gown. I felt like the luckiest guy there, because she truly looked like a Princess that night.

  
I took her hand in mine, and kissed it. Hermione was a vision in a sky blue gown that looked like ruffled petals on each layer of her dress, but her date was a stately looking man with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked sublimely happy, as she walked into the great hall with her mysterious date. Harry Potter had to choose a Hogwarts girl at the last minute, and when the doors opened, we were gawked and stared at as if we were royalty.

The waltz began, and I led Rey smoothly through the steps. When the dancing got a bit raucous, we retired from it after a time, because we both weren't in a mood to frolic with our younger students. Draco whisked Rey away, and he danced with her during one of the slower dances. I danced with Ginny Weasley and Rey and I danced most of the night with other people.

Hermione got into an altercation with Ron Weasley, because he assumed that she would be dating him, and he was whining about it. The mysterious wizard tried talking him down peacefully, but when Ron tried to reach for her, the veela's blue eyes changed to black, and he bared his fangs at a terrified Ron Weasley.

"Touch her and I shall kill you," The veela ordered. Ron weeped and pleaded with Hermione to 'take him back,' but she held her ground.

" _No_ , Ron!" Hermione shouted. "I like you, you are my friend, but for the thousandth time: _I. Don't. Want. To. Date. You_. I would more likely date Harry or...or even Draco Malfoy over _you_! You are an insecure, selfish, spoiled brat, who assumes that because we have been friends for four years, that gives you the right to make assumptions about my love life. Well, Valerian is my _friend_. He is Rey's _friend_ as well, even though she has someone. Malfoy and Harry are Rey's _friends_. Unlike you, they can be friends with a witch, and not want to get into her knickers!!"

She stormed out, and Rey said, "Draco, will you come with me?"

I could tell that the blonde wizard was about to protest, but Rey threw him a knowing look that he immediately understood. I stifled a smile, but Harry caught it. He glared at me, but I whispered to him, "I'll explain. Just wait here--"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to bed," Harry cut in, and huffed off to the Gryffindor tower to be with his friend Ron in his time of need. I followed Rey and Draco, and made sure nothing happened to them.

I didn't listen to their conversation, but they talked for most of the night. When Rey was finally alone, I stepped out of the shadows.

"I figured you were guarding me," Rey said, taking my hand in hers. "Valerian was as well, but he had to retire early as his kingdom is on the verge of war with the veela kingdoms. Don't worry about him, he takes our bond very seriously."

We walked along until we came to the rose garden in one of the castle courtyards. "Magical beings always do," I said. "But if you're worried that I was eavesdropping on you and my cousin, don't be. I am curious as to why you talked for so long, though."

Rey and I went through the portrait door of the Slytherin common room, and sat down on the main couch together.

"Well, it's simple really," She answered, "Draco likes Hermione, and Harry doesn't like it one bit because he likes her in that way too. We discussed him putting on an act when he is in public, but in private, be the kind, caring wizard I know him to be."

I laughed. "And you just had to create tension with this dragon king who swore to be your guard after you freed him from the dragon wranglers. Who are you hoping she ends up with?"

"I don't care, honestly," I said, truthfully. "I just wanted to create drama so that she has no time to procrastinate about what she wants. I want her to be reckless for a change and live a little in her sheltered life."

I looked around the room. "Speaking of reckless," I said, kissing her temple. "I was wondering if you would stay the night with me. We don't have to do anything, but I want to wake up with you in my arms."

Rey smiled, and I moved closer to her. I cupped the back of her neck, and gently, ever so softly, began to kiss her. She began to unbutton my dress shirt, and my hands traveled up and down her back, and one of them dipped in between her shapely, firm breasts. Rey gasped, "Ben..."

  
"Rey..." I cupped her ass, and ground against her bottom as our kisses turned more passionate. "Come to bed with me, love," I whispered huskily against her mouth. "I want to make you mine completely."

"Oh, Ben," Rey said, breathily. "I have waited so long for this moment. But if we do this, I want to remember this as my first time. Can you do that?"

I kissed her. "Yes, of course." I picked her up bridal style, and we made love all night in celebration of good times to come after the bad...


	18. Prom Night

Ben's Pov...

I set Rey down as we got to my bedroom, and afterwards, we got down to business, attacking our clothes with a frenzy and eagerness I have never experienced before.

When we were finally naked, we slowly, ever slowly, made out before we were making love at a slow, languid pace. I took my time to really learn what pressed her buttons, and she learned my little quirks as well. When we were done, we cuddled while our bodies were still connected.

I pressed a kiss to her temple, and whispered, "It's a shame we have to wait until this competition is over to be together."

Rey shifted so that we were facing each other. I hated the loss of physical contact, but it was more comfortable to talk in her position. "I know, but we could start to really date over the summer."

I was perilously close to proposing marriage, but I wouldn't press her yet, she had so much more on her mind, after all. "I would like that as well. Oh. Did you want those terrible memories gone from...from before?" I asked.

Rey smiled, and nodded her head. I got out my wand and pointed it at her forehead. " _Obliviate_ ," I cast.

All of her sordid memories faded away as the charm took effect, and I ended it before it took more than just those memories. I put my wand back on my nightstand and we laid in each other's arms some more...

✨✨✨

Rey's Pov...

I felt bliss, sheer bliss at the end of my first ball at Hogwarts. I was with the boyfriend of my dreams, and we had our first time! What could be better than that? I slept peacefully that night and prayed that I would make it through this competition alive and whole. I have until spring to perfect my mermaid glamour, and a lot of school work, but I know that I can get through it, because I have to...


	19. The Second Task

Rey's Pov...

Over the holidays, I worked hard on my glamour, and when it was warm enough to swim in the ocean, I put my mermaid glamour into effect. At first, it was hard to get both of my legs to separate after I grew a rather beautiful aquamarine colored tail, and breathed underwater like any other creature, but I eventually figured it out. Unfortunately, no watered sea salt can touch my legs, so I'm pretty much like that mermaid on that _Splash_ movie now.

Harry Potter waited for me on the boat, and he looked nervous as hell as he toyed with some greasy weed stuff in his hands.

"You're looking mighty confident," He said with a strained smile on his face. "Are you nervous at all?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, a little bit. I mean, who can breathe for an hour underwater? They must be crazy assigning us this task."

We got into the boat, along with the other spectators who were waiting on the makeshift docks that had been built over the holiday break on the black lake. Unfortunately, the one person who I wanted to be there to cheer me on was not there: Ben. _He must be the 'treasure', that I'm supposed to find,_ I surmised, as the boat pulled up to the main dock.

I kept my robe on during the announcements, and when they were done, I disrobed. I had on an iridescent aquamarine bikini on underneath, and all the young men whistled. Fleur wore a silver one piece. Harry decided to put a red tank top on over his black swim trunks. She glared at the attention I was getting, and turned her nose up at me.

"Wow, Rey," Harry said, "You look really great. Have you been working out?"

I looked down at my very adult, toned body, and shrugged my shoulders. "Yes, kind of. I like to exercise. Good luck, Harry."

"You too." Mad Eye Moody whispered something in Harry's ear after Dumbledore made his announcements, and leered at me before moving on.

Eww...He then pushed Harry into the water. Fleur did an ungraceful jump into the water, which isn't surprising, since she always hated to go swimming during summer breaks at Beaubaxtons.

I did a graceful swan dive, and instantly felt my legs fuse together to form my mermaid's tail. Once I could breathe, I swam towards where the 'treasures,' were being stored.

Fleur swam past me using the bobble head charm, and Harry used gilly weed. An odd choice, but it would not last longer than my glamour. I could swim all day in this form if I chose, and a part of me liked being part ocean creature now.

The merkingdom was beautiful and vast. But I had no time to discover the treasures to be found there, I had to get my treasure and be the first one back. Merguards with tridents guarded the three 'treasures,' and I was not surprised by any of them. Ben, Hermione, and Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's younger sister, who was a third year at Beaubaxtons, if I remember correctly.

I swam up to Ben, and used my wand to release him from his leg chains. We swam up to the surface, and the charm fell off of him.

"Hey you," He said, kissing me. Then he looked down, and his eyes widened, "Wait, did you _really_ turn into a mermaid for this?"

"Yes, cool, huh?"  
"Very. Let's get up there."

We swam up to the dock, and Ben had to carry me bridal style. I murmured the counter glamour, and I winced in pain as my legs separated after the scales fell off. Cameras and reporters questioned me about the glamour, but I gave no definite answers.

Fleur came back empty handed and after she was dried off, I stormed over to her. " _Where_ is Gabrielle?!" I shouted. "You're not seriously going to duck out of saving her, are you??"

She looked up at me with haunted eyes, and mentioned something about grindylows being everywhere in the weeds below. "I'm going back even if you aren't, you stupid coward," I snarled.

"Stupid?! Stupid am I?!!" She screeched in French. "Who stole my boyfriend first year?! I loved Louis."

"I loved Viktor too, but you sure found a way to slide under those sheets, slut!" I shouted back. We exchanged more words, but then Harry Potter came back before we could come to blows.

He had both Hermione and Gabrielle with him. Fleur went to her younger sister, but she saw me, and ran to me. "Rey, Rey! I missed you. And you, thank you 'Arry, for saving me!"

Both sisters kissed him on the cheeks. The judges deliberated for some time, and then declared that Harry Potter came in second place after me, and Fleur third place. We were given no riddles to solve, and were told only that the final task would come just after Halloween. Until then, we were freed up to study for our OWLs, and have our exams completed before the task is to be completed. Lovely.

I went to dinner and avoided questions about my new ability, but Hermione thought that my idea to become a mermaid was cool, but dangerous.

"Not every witch and wizard survives the process," Hermione pointed out. "The sketches I have seen of those who failed during the transformation weren't very pretty. Does it hurt?"

I sighed. "Yes, guys, it does. Even with the mermaid blood circulating through my bloodstream, it still hurts to separate my legs after the scales drop off and the tail disappears. Now, enough already. Let me eat in peace."

The topic of conversation switched to OWLs. I glanced over at the Slytherin table, and I knew I shouldn't go over to their table but I said abruptly, "Excuse me, I have to go to my Slytherin friends."

"Damn snake sympathiser," Ron Weasley murmured darkly. I shook my head, and took my tray and sat across from Draco and Pansy, who was trying to feed him grapes.

" _You talk to Hermione yet, about my offer?"_ Draco asked through the Force. I shook my head. He nodded his head, and discreetly slipped a sealed letter across to me. _"Can you get this to her? It says what I can't in public."_

 _"Of course, but you really should just tell her yourself, Draco,"_ I reminded him.

 _"I know, but it's hard. Pansy is a big part of that. Shame you're spoken for,"_ He grinned.

I shook my head, and wondered where Ben could be. Surely, he would want to be present for dinner? Then I remembered that he was still considered a spy, along with his father, Snape. Ben explained that he would have to drop off the map for long periods of time without explanation, but I was not to worry about him. Easier said than done, of course.

I chatted with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and even Theodore Nott, who I suspect likes me, but won't dare act on his feelings, because he is terrified of Ben. After dinner, I found Hermione and discreetly handed her the note just before getting ready for bed.

She blushed as she read the letter Draco wrote her in his fine script. "I...I had no idea Malfoy liked me in _that_ way. He always treats me and my friends like dirt. Are you sure this is Malfoy writing this?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He had a long conversation with me at the Yule ball about it. I told him to just tell you how he felt in person, but it's your call how you want to handle this. Just be aware that Harry kind of likes you too."

Hermione handed me the letter and it said:

_Hermione,_

_I know after four years you don't want to hear from me, and I don't blame you. But I have to confess that I like you, like a_ _**lot** _ _. I know that some of the things I say are hurtful, and you had every right to punch me out third year._

_But I want to let you know that it's all an act. I'm afraid that I'm not as secure as I let on, Rey can tell you that. Force training makes you be open with everything as a padawan, and I consider her a good friend. If you could even think of going out with me, even if it's in secret, I would be the happiest wizard alive._

_Yours Always,_

_DM_

I felt the love pouring from it, and I could feel the sadness as well. I felt so bad for Draco. I shook my head, and kept my awareness here and now.

"I think you should choose who you know that you want," I finally answered her.

She nodded her head, and we chatted about incidental things, before going to bed. I slept like a rock, but the dreams of being hunted by deatheaters in the dark labyrinth came back with a force, and I woke up in a light sheen of sweat, and no small amount of fear...


	20. A Spy Is Punished

Snape's Pov...

The Dark Lord was unhappy with my performance of late, I could feel it deep in my bones. All of us deatheaters have this sense of when the shit is about to hit the fan with Voldemort, and tonight he was particularly pissed. My mission was simple: bring the girl to our side by any means necessary. It had been Ben's mission, of course, but the fool fell in love with her instead.

No, it had been up to me, and I thought that it would have worked during our sparring session. But her anger and passion as she whirled her purple lightsaber inflamed my senses, and I had to taste those rich, soft lips. She had fought me, but for the briefest second, she yielded, and it took only my long disciplined senses of self restraint that kept me from doing more than kiss her.

Rey would be a fiery Lady Sith, a great asset to the darkside. I apparated to the old Riddle mansion, with its sprawling grounds, and garden labyrinth beyond that had dark creatures I do not want to find out, hidden deep within there as a trap for the occasional trespasser that comes on to the property.

The meeting was taking place in the old dining room, and Voldemort, and Snoke was there beside him, the true Dark Lord. "Welcome Lord Serpen," Snoke said with false graciousness.

He sat beside a dark crib where Nagini, Voldemort's pet anaconda, protected it like one of her eggs. The only illumination came from the fireplace in the room, and the gold of Snoke's robe shimmering in the light of the flames.

"Kneel, or have you forgotten the protocol, having had so much freedom as a Hogwarts Professor?" Snoke sneered.

I obeyed and waited to remove my mask. I also knew from long experience that to talk out of turn in this situation could very well cost me my life.

 _"Make your report, Severus,"_ Voldemort said in my mind.

"I...I could not get the Princess to come to our side. My son has become an obstacle to this," I reported. I felt so utterly ashamed. "He...He protects her. I cannot disobey my Lord in this."

Snoke laughed. "My, my Severus. One would almost think you have...lost your _touch_. But there is still time to prove your loyalty only to me. Bring Voldemort Harry Potter. Wormtail will perform the ritual. Just make sure the boy survives the tournament and touches the port key. The Princess will be needed as well. She can either be a part of something greater than herself, or die like the scum that she is."

I should have masked my emotions better, but some stupid sense of loyalty to my son, Princess Rey, or maybe even my lost love Lily, made me say, "No."

"No?"

"You heard me," I said, standing. "I will no longer serve your sick games any longer."

I had my wand out and was prepared to fight, but Snoke was laughing. I stupidly put away my wand, and that was when he hit me with Force lightning. The pain was absolutely agonizing, but I didn't scream, not once. I endured four hours of this torture, before Snoke advanced on me.

"Get her and that spectacle wearing brat in that grave yard, or it really will be your life that is forfeit," Snoke snarled, and allowed him to leave the property.

I barely was able to apparate back to Hogsmeade village, and rent a room. I collapsed on my bed, and summoned an owl to scribble a note to Ben. Hopefully, he gets it in time, or else what would I have to show for my defection from the deatheaters themselves?


	21. Healing The Spy

Ben's Pov...

I had barely read the letter my father sent me before I sensed a great disturbance in the Force. Blood covered the envelope and letter as I gave the owl a treat as payment. The barn owl flew off, and I sent for Rey. Draco was busy lately with Hermione Granger, but I sent off Blaise Zabini instead.

Rey was in training clothes, and I knew that she was about to berate me for getting her out of defense against the darkside class, but I showed her the letter, and her eyes began to fill with tears as she read the letter.

"We have to help him."

"Are you sure about that, Rey?" I asked, suddenly not sure why I asked her to come with me to Hogsmeade. "This man all but seduced you, and did other things to you."

"I know," Rey said, resolved. "But he's also your father, Ben. If there is any chance to redeem him, the time is now. I'm willing to help in whatever way I can, but until he's better, there is no way in hell he is getting into Hogwarts."

I smiled at her subtle plan, and couldn't help but love her all the more for it. I led her to Snape's private rooms, and packed whatever my father might need while he lay convalescent in his bed, no doubt impatiently. We made our way out of the castle, and to my father's room after bribing Madame Rosmerta handsomely.

My father looked like someone, or several someone's had beat the shit out of him badly. His deatheater robes were torn, and Rey set to work immediately. I sat on the edge of the bed, and read my father's mind.

Snoke had used Force lightning, the crucio curse, and sectemsempra several times on him for four hours straight. Voldemort was too weak to really do anything, but they needed Harry Potter's blood to resurrect the Dark Lord finally. My Dark Mark tattoo burned in response. No, how could the preparations be proceeding so fast??

"What's wrong, Ben?"

I revealed how dark my tattoo was and she gasped. "Can it be removed?" She asked.

"Not that I know of," I said, truthfully. "But he's the reason I joined, as a spy for Dumbledore alongside him. I monitored things from America, which is why I don't have his accent. But I was raised as a Prince, not a Snape."

"And your Knights of Ren title?" Rey asked, running her wand over Snape's body. "How did that happen?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I had a troubled childhood, but then you did too, of course. Nevermind, it's not important. But I joined because I idolized my grandfather Lord Vader, and felt so pathetically honored that he knighted me himself with the tip of his own lightsaber. My parents never made me feel properly loved, and Snoke fed me so much bullshit about how special I was from the cradle practically. But he hugged me afterwards, called me son, and we conquered whole systems together. Eventually, my father joined, but he resented being under me in the ranks, because I killed the former Lord of the Knights of Ren in single combat."

Rey unscrewed the cap of a healing potion. "That's more than a bit barbaric. Was there really no way to rise in the ranks, save murder?"

I shook my head. "No, those are the rules of the order. When I joined the deatheaters, I found the rules to be very similar. In fact, your initiation is to kill an innocent muggle at random to prove your willingness to receive the Dark Mark. But I'm done with that now, because of you."

Rey shoved the potion down Snape's throat. "But you may have to keep up appearances. I suppose I can accept that you may have to disappear for meetings."

I touched Rey's shoulder. There were tears in Rey's eyes when I turned her around to face me, "Rey, look at me."

Rey shook her head, but I tilted her chin to meet my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Rey. I promise you that. Remember what I said when we met?"

"That we're going to be an item," Rey said, laughing. "You were so cocky about it."

I smiled. "Well, was I right?"  
"Yes, you were."

I kissed her. "Damn straight, baby. And when we get out of this, I'm gonna be with you for life, Princess. I mean that, seriously."

"How sickeningly touching," My father said behind us. "I feel almost as if I am watching a muggle soap opera. Now, get some word out to Dumbledore that I am not dead, and you can go back to snogging, or whatever you two would normally be doing if I was not here."

"Yeah, love you too, dad."  
"Whatever."

Rey then leaned in and punched him in the face. "What the _fuck_ was that for?!"

"For kissing me."

A smirk flashed across my father's face. "That wasn't even my best effort. You enjoyed it, don't deny it, Reyna. But alas, you will never know my other skills."

"Fuck off. I'm here to help you, not have you grope me further," Rey said coldly. "Ben, I'm leaving. I have OWLs to study for. Oh, and if you even think of failing me for refusing to sleep with you, I'm sure Professor McGonagoll would be most interested in a teacher who would be willing to fuck a student in order to ensure her compliance."

Rey then turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her. My father laughed. But I scowled. "Not cool, dad. She had her lightsaber on her, she could easily have killed you."

"I have no doubt. Go to her, I will drink the potions and be back at the castle in a few days time," My dad said. I left him, not wanting to see him any longer. I wrote out a brief coded message and sent it to the headmaster.

"Rey, wait!" I called out. Rey paused in her steps so that I could catch up.

"I'm dead serious about pressing a sexual harassment suit against him if he tries to fail me, because of this shit," Rey snarled.

"If he does, I will support you one hundred percent," I said soothingly, "But until then, focus on the OWLs, alright? We can deal with my father some other time."

Rey sighed, and nodded her head. "Deal. But I'm sitting at your table for dinner. Non negotiable."

I laughed, and took her hand in mine. "I can live with that. Let's go, it's Italian night."

"Oh, goody." Rey rolled her eyes, and laughed. We went back to the castle, and true to her word, Rey sat next to me, and we kissed just as I left her in front of the fat lady portrait. She gave the password, and I went to that bed blissfully happy for the first time since the Yule ball, and we spent the night in each other's arms...


	22. A Secret Love

Hermione's Pov...

I can't believe that Rey convinced me to do this. I should be out celebrating the end of my OWLs, not waiting for a wizard who bullied me and my friends for four years straight. What if Malfoy stands me up? I can't believe that, but stranger things have been known to happen.

I dressed with care in a light blue shift dress and low ballet heels. I went out to the rose courtyard, a popular place for the Slytherins to go to take their dates, but with dinner taking place, I was alone when I walked among the many colored roses.

I was looking at the beautiful mermaid fountain, and running my fingers over one of the more darker roses when a rose brushed against my cheek.

I jumped at the touch, but Draco's voice said quietly, "Easy now, Granger. One would think you're a scaredy cat, jumping at every noise like this."

I put a hand to my chest to slow my heart rate down, but it didn't slow down, because Draco was dressed in an all black suit and looked really damned fine if I do say so myself. He had a perfect red rose in his hand, and he handed it to me. I took it, and blushed shyly.

"Thank you, Draco," I said, smelling the sweet fresh scent of the rose. "But I have to ask why me? Surely, there are much more pretty witches and--"

"Shh," Draco said, putting a finger to my lips. "There are none I would rather have. All of them want me for something, but you I could love as myself. Do you think we could do this, you and I, Hermione?"

I thought back to all the times he called me 'mudblood,' and teased me. How he mistreated Harry and Ron.

I wanted to refuse Draco, but then he said sadly, "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I really, truly am." There were genuine tears in his eyes. "If you never want to talk to me again, I totally understand, but I just wanted you to know that I never hated you, and--"

"Oh, shut up, git," I said, mustering up my Gryffindor courage, and kissing him. He kissed back, and I could feel sparks jump from my lips to his as I held on to Draco for dear life. Our eyes met, and we stared at each other for a long time as the moon rose above us.

"Is that a yes, or what?" Draco asked, stroking my cheek.

I laughed. "What? My kissing you wasn't enough of an answer?"

Draco smiled. "It is, but I want you to say it."

"Okay, yes, Draco. I will go out with you," I said. "But how are we going to do this? This is kind of...well, forbidden. Your family doesn't like me, and your dad would disown you if he found out you're dating me. What if it's too much of a risk?"

Draco stepped close to me, and tilted my chin to look up at him. "Do you not like me, Granger? I can feel it pour off of you like waves, so don't lie."

"I do like you. But what about your friends, and well, everyone?" I asked, trying one more time to be the practical one in all of this.

Draco sighed. "We don't tell them, and whenever we are in public, it will have to be the same. Just remember that I'm acting, so you do the same. Only Rey and Ben can know the truth."

"Some of the things you say are hurtful, Draco," I said, my resolve starting to crumble.

I started to leave, but he pulled me back. "Can you let me into your mind?"

"I...How? I'm not a Force user." Draco kissed my hand, and then I heard his voice in my mind, " _Nod, if you can hear me."_

I did. _"Say something back to me, just anything at all."_

_"You're a git."_

_"Good. Now, every time I insult you,_ _I will say something loving to take the sting out of in public. Fair?"_

_"Fair."_

We walked around the large rose garden, and just before dinner let out for everyone, Draco said, "I didn't get a dance from you, Yule ball. May I?"

"Um, sure?" I said, uncertain. Draco took me in his arms, and began to twirl and hold me close. He then saw Pansy Parkinson coming this way, and he muttered, "Shit. Get ready to do some acting?"

"Yeah," I said, noticing Pansy for the first time. Draco adopted his usual snarky attitude and said, "Gods, Granger! How many times do I have to like spell it out for you: I don't like you!" He added, " _I do, though. I want to kiss down that swan neck of yours and hold you close."_

Pansy came up to us, and shrieked, "Eww, Drakey! Since when do you consort with mudblood trash like this??!"

"Hell if I know, I'm just here minding my own business when _Granger_ here decided to seduce me!" Draco said disgustedly. I heard him mentally say that he wanted to rip my dress off and take me against the wall, but I tried to make my blush appear that I was ashamed of myself.

"Listen here, mudblood!" Pansy snarled. "Draco is _my_ man. Go date a ghost, if any will have you that is. Come on, Drakey, let's leave this filth behind. I already feel like I need a shower, what with her smell infesting this whole area."

Draco laughed with her, but he winked at me, and said, " _Lupine is the password for the day. If you really want me to make it up to you, I can."_

_"Isn't it a little early for that?"_

_"Oh, relax Hermione. It will be fun, and I know a good anti baby spell, so no worries there. Or, you can pine for me in Gryffindor tower, lamenting the loss of a much quieter room tonight."_

_"Just for one night?"_   
_"If you say so."_   
_"Um, okay."_

" _Great, see you in twenty minutes. I'll be by the broom cupboard_ ," Draco said mentally.

I all but rushed towards the Slytherin common room, but Rey found me along the way. She saw my look of distress and asked me what was wrong.

I grabbed her hand, and we went into another corridor that wasn't being used. "You've done... _it_ , before right?" I whispered, blushing.

"Um, yeah, so?" Rey asked, raising her eyebrows. "What do you want to know about sex?"

I couldn't help but blush beet red. Why was this so embarrassing?? "Because I did...no, I saw Draco tonight, and he like, wants to do... _it_ with me! My parents told me to wait before marriage but they didn't exactly paint a good picture about it, and muggle school just grossed me out with the details. Is it, like, as gross as they say?"

Rey smiled, and shook her head. "No, it's beautiful. It hurts at first, of course, but if he knows what he's doing, he can make you forget all about it, and then it feels..." Rey blushed then, and giggled. "Um, it feels _really_ good. But if you really aren't ready, just make out with Draco a bit, and tell him honestly what you want. But I have to tell you that it's not that big of a deal, sex. Just be safe about it, and have fun, alright?"

"Okay, thank you, Rey."

I hugged her. "No problem, girl. We'll talk later, alright? Have fun."

I went towards the broom cupboard and Draco chastely kissed me. "Lupine," He said to the portrait.

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin slid forward and he quickly led me to the boy's dormitories. Once in his private bedroom, we started to make out, at first, and then I became comfortable enough to let him take it all the way...


	23. A Secret Love Pt. 2

Hermione's Pov...

As soon as the door shut, and locked, my eyes met Draco's and I was almost scared of the smoldering intensity in his gray eyes, which became dark with love and lust. He stormed across the room towards me, and plunged his hands into my hair, and began kissing me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck and his hand reached up my dress and cupped my ass. I didn't realize until we broke the kiss for air that we were tearing at each other's clothes. Draco grabbed his wand and murmured a contraceptive charm over us, and he laid me gently on the bed.

"I've been waiting for two years to do this," He said huskily. He began to kiss along my neck, and dip a hand inside of my bra to knead my breast there.

"Draco..." I breathed. "Could...could we not make out first? This would be my first time."

Draco's head popped up, and he winked. "Of course. But this is me making it up to you, so you're the boss tonight, babe. I'll teach you about what I like at another time. Deal?"

"Deal."

Draco kissed my lips, and asked against my breast, "What do you want me to do, baby? Tell me."

I couldn't breathe almost at the term of endearment. "T--take off my bra, and touch me, here," I touched my breasts.

"Sit up." I did, and he began kissing me intensely again as he unhooked my bra, and kissed down my throat, licking and nipping as he cupped my breasts in his hands, and circled his tongue around one nipple and the other, lightly grazing it with his teeth. I moaned at the combination of pleasure and the feeling of his teeth there slightly.

"Hmm...so responsive," He whispered in my ear. "Where else do you want me?"

I laid back down on the bed, and ran my hand down my chest to between my legs. Draco chuckled, smirking. "What do I touch you with first," He teased, "My tongue or my cock?"

I blushed at the mention of his member, and stammered out, "T--tongue."

"You got it, baby."

Tingles spread all over my body from Draco's kisses and tongue as he made his way down to my light green lace panties. He paused there, and said, "How fitting."

He slid them off of my body and he went to work. I had touched myself down there a few times, of course, but nothing prepared me for how good it felt when a guy was down there. I gasped as Draco fingered me fast and licked me expertly down there. I bucked my hips and plunged my fingers into his soft blonde hair as he brought me to my first real orgasm.

I cried out his name as I came undone, and Draco sat up, pleased. He stood and undressed the rest of the way. My eyes widened at the sight. He was...oh my gods, he was sexy as hell. I mean, he was always cute to me, but after he ate me out...it made me realize that I kind of always had a crush on him, which was why his insults and teasing always hurt me the most.

I gestured for him to come to bed, and he crawled to me, and he laid between my legs, and kissed me softly, and asked softly, "Are you ready for me? I won't think badly of you if you say no. This isn't important. I like you more than that, Hermione."

I was so touched by Draco's words. I began to tear up, and I said, "No, I want to. I want you to be my first, Draco. Just...just be gentle with me."

"I'll try, baby. I will stop if it hurts." I nodded my head, and as he claimed my lips, he entered me slowly. I cringed at a searing pain between my legs, and Draco stopped.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yes. It just shocked me is all."  
"I can stop."  
"Don't. Please."  
"Hermione, I lo--"  
"Later."  
"Alright."

We didn't speak as Draco moved deep within me, and I bucked my hips to meet him thrust for thrust. The pain was suddenly replaced by pleasure, lots of it. It felt...good, really good, as Draco picked up the pace, and suddenly we were making frenzied love as we got into multiple positions during the night. When we finally found our release, I felt euphoric, and complete.

Afterwards, I thought Draco would slip off to bathe immediately, but he kissed the back of my shoulder, and whispered in my ear, "Does that not prove that I don't hate you? I never have, and I never will."

"Yes. Yes, it does. That felt amazing," I said, turning slightly in his arms. "Thank you, Draco." I didn't know what I added mentally, but Draco's eyes softened and he said, "I know. But I won't say it unless you want me to. When we're both ready. Now, come. Let's get cleaned up. I have my own bathroom."

"I know. Rey told me that everyone in Slytherin has their own private space. I'm dying to see if you have a Jacuzzi tub too," I said. Draco ran the water, and when it was full, we bathed and cuddled in the water while the jets massaged us.

It was way too late for me to head back to Gryffindor tower so I borrowed a sleep shirt of Draco's and we ordered a late dinner after our bath. We got ready for bed, and the sound of the black lake, and our antics of earlier made it very easy to sleep.

  
Never in a million years, would I have thought I would be sleeping in the Slytherin common room after having amazing sex with Draco Malfoy of all wizards! The thought was altogether bizarre and hard to believe, but in the moment I didn't care what social boundaries divided us, he was my boyfriend in this moment and that was all that mattered to me...


	24. The Third Task

Rey's Pov...

I know that Ben had to go away for a last minute deatheater meeting, but it still hurt that he wouldn't be around to watch me go into the maze. I dressed in a light blue jogging suit, and took only my wand with me, as per the rules of the competition.

After the announcements, Dumbledore drew me, Harry, and Fleur to the side and said seriously, "Now inside this maze, you will encounter no dragons or creatures of the deep. What you will face is something much more dangerous: yourself. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the tri-wizard cup if you can, but beware, you just might lose yourself along the way."

I had wanted to say that it sounded quite a bit like falling to the dark side of the Force, but kept my mouth shut.

Harry looked genuinely scared, but I said soothingly, "Let the Force guide you. Don't give into the fear, it is a pathway to the dark side."

"Thanks, Rey."

"What codswallop!" Fleur exclaimed. "Just because you believe in this Force nonsense, it doesn't mean that the rest of us do...Jedi."

"Whatever."

Harry and I hugged each other, and after the sound of the cannon, we stepped into our separate pathways. The wall closed in behind me, and the world suddenly became utterly and completely dark as night.

I breathed deeply, controlling my fear, but I had the distinct feeling that I had gone through this before. Then I remembered: I had been having dreams, since the start of the school year, that I would be in a dark maze, just like this one. The Force was trying to warn me about this, and yet I was putting myself in danger over a stupid game, sponsored by my newly adopted wizarding school. Gee, thanks dad.

I took out my wand, and I instantly regretted not bringing my lightsaber; it was the most basic, dumbest beginner mistake to not bring a lightsaber into a potential fight. _Control yourself, Rey! There is no damn reason to panic here!_

I rounded a turn, then another, and then heard a shrill, piercing scream. I took off in the direction of the scream, and found that the vines from the maze hedges had wrapped themselves around Fleur Delacour and were dragging her into the maze hedge itself.

Then the hedge walls started to close in on me, and I found myself face to face with Harry Potter. He looked at me, and we said in unison, "Together."

We saw a shining blue light in the distance ahead of us, and we ran side by side. We touched the tri-wizard cup, and it transported us far away to another place, and even this place, I did not want to be at, because I knew what would happen next, and things were not going to end well at all for either Harry or me...


	25. The Graveyard

Rey's Pov...

As soon as the deatheaters started to land, I took off running into the maze. I knew that it was a stupid, cowardly thing to do, in retrospect, but I was running only on adrenaline, and I wanted to get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible, and warn everyone to the danger at this point.

I decided to go for the maze. I sensed the dangers within, and decided that I would rather die in Voldemort's maze than by these maniacs' hands. I took off running, even though I could hear Harry's screams in the background, and the feeling of great evil being reborn again into the world. I sent up red sparks of distress with my wand, like an idiot, ghosting myself.

I got turned on a different path from my original one, and I fell and twisted my ankle. Fuck, could my night get any damn worse? The masked, black cloaked freaks were almost upon me when I saw Kylo Ren apparate into my line of sight, whirling his unique red lightsaber. A deatheater with a bronze mask on whirled a red lightsaber as well.

"Take her!" Snape shouted over the curses being shouted. "I will grab Potter."

I felt myself go unconscious under the influence of the Force sleep, but not before Kylo's robotic voice said, "Easy Rey, I've got you." He carried me bridal style, and I knew no more after that...

✨✨✨

Ben's Pov...

Curse Voldemort and his stupid underlings! I had barely got news of the change of the plans to meet in Tom Riddle's family graveyard when I heard that the resurrection would occur just on the night of the third task. _Of course, how utterly macabre and fitting, Voldemort,_ I thought.

I decided to wear my Ren Knight mask instead of that stupid silver mask I was given when I became a deatheater. I apparated right in the maze, and was just in time to save Rey. My father began dueling deatheaters left and right, his lightsaber whirling as he cut his foes with his typical ruthlessness.

My father shouted at me to save Rey, because he had Potter, and I picked up Rey bridal style. I apparated us both on the outskirts of the bleechers, and brought her to my room. I put her in the bathtub, bathed her, and put her to bed.

I took off my mask, and kissed her lips. I was about to get up when Rey moved in her sleep, and murmured, "Kylo."

I stroked Rey's cheek, and her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey," She said wearily, smiling.

"Hey, Princess."

"What happened? Where is Harry?" She suddenly began to ask worriedly.

"He is fine. My dad has him."  
"He's a foul cretin."

"Yes, but he is on our side, darling. Get some sleep," I said, dabbing at her split lip and minor cuts on her face briefly with healing salve. She grimaced in pain as it stung, but she smiled warmly.

"Ben?"  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
"I love you."  
"I know. I'll be back soon."

I shut off the light and let Rey sleep. I went to the infirmary, where Harry Potter lay. My dad was giving the boy healing potions, and he nodded his head, by way of greeting.

"Did you question that worm, Barty Crouch?" I asked coldly. "After you removed the polyjuice glamour that is?"

"Yes, I did. He only said that he was acting on the Dark Lord's orders," My father said in his usual curt manner. "How is Rey?"

"She has a sprained ankle, some minor cuts and bruises, but she will recover," I reported. "Thank you, for helping me. I couldn't have done it without you."

Snape snorted. "I do not require your praise. I did my job, case closed."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, dungeon bat."

A rare smile curved my father's face. "Precisely, mask boy."

We shared a rare laugh, my father and I. I know that we will never be on comfortable terms, but at the very least, his loyalty matters more to me than any outward sign of affection. I realized then that I loved my dad very much, and always will, forever.

I went to Rey later on, and slept peacefully with her by my side. The nightmare of Voldemort and Snoke is far from over, but at least I have my Princess by my side at long last...


	26. Honeymoon In Paris

Rey's Pov...

I played with my diamond bridal set absently as I held Ben's hand in mine. We strolled along the Seine, blissfully in love and just enjoying each other's company without interruptions. 

We made love every night, went to the opera and ballet. Everything seemed to be blooming in the spring time, as we decided to wait two weeks after our wedding to go on our honeymoon.

I carried a secret bit of news that I was excited to share with Ben in my purse, and I had to see the sights first of Paris to 'butter him up,' so to speak. I decided that we should go up to see the city from the top of the Eiffel tower, and he readily agreed.

We got to the top and he said, "Okay, Rey, spill. I know you have some burning secret to share with me that you decided to drag me up here to share."

I unzipped my purse, and pulled out a manilla folder. "Look at the picture," I said excitedly.

Ben looked, and then looked at me, his eyes widening in amazement. "Rey! Are you...are you _really_??"

I threw my arms around him, and exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! Oh, Ben, you're going to be the best father ever! I know it's too soon for the ultrasound to pick up, but I feel like we're having a boy."

"Come here, Princess," Ben said softly. I put the file away in my purse, and he took me gently in his strong arms. "I didn't think it was possible to feel such happiness and joy. I love you, so much."

I began to cry. "I love you, too. So very much."

The fireworks started up above us, but I already felt fireworks deep inside of me as Ben claimed my lips, softly at first, and then with more passion. I felt so happy, in love, and complete that I did not lament my past losses in life any longer. For as long as I had my dangerous love by my side, I would always feel like I was on top of the world, forever and ever...

The End


End file.
